Roulette Of Memories: Letters from the Lance Corporal
by Kurenai Lukia
Summary: [LevixLector] -…No-nosotros… ¡Somos fuertes…! ¡Mas fuertes que tú! Y te lo voy a demostrar…-. Si él hubiese tenido que comparar a esa persona en ese momento con un animal, sin duda hubiese elegido a ese felino imponente y poderoso, capaz de matar a su presa con extrema facilidad. El Tigre. Un tigre herido y furioso, que intentaba atacar a su enemigo con toda su fuerza.
1. 6,1 Cartas del Lance Corporal

_**HEY HEY HEY, si entraste aquí pensando que esto era un ERURI, mejor regresa, NO lo es xD Lo siento mucho.**_

**En caso de que no hayas estado buscando ERURI, sino que leiste que es un LevixOC**, bueno, te invito a que leas PRIMERO mi fanfic **_"Roulette of Memories_"** (w w w .fanf iction s/9948250/1/ Roulette -of-Memories) un LevixLector del cual se desprende este pequeño one-shot.

**Ahora, si entraste aquí porque sigues mi historia**, bienvenido! Si bien no es necesario que leas esto antes del 6to capitulo, es mejor leerlo para que no queden ciertas dudas.

**Espero les guste!**

**_Disclaimer:_** Shingeki No Kyojin NO ES MIO, es de Hajime Isayama!

_**Advertencia:**_ Lenguaje Vulgar y posible OOC.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**Roulette of Memories**_

**6.1**

**_Cartas del Lance Corporal_**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Para:<strong> _Comandante Erwin "C-J-S" Smith_

**De:** _Lord Levi **Temeteré** **Estacartta** y **Porel**, de** Cullossino**, Principe del Reino **Lalees Grän**, conde de **Hijodëci Enputtas.**_

_"Erwin, esta es la quincuagésima vez que intento escribir esta carta, y me he encabronado porque no se como empezar, que decir y como decirlo, por lo que termino arrugando el maldito papel y botándolo a la basura, cosa que me encabrona aun más porque ya la he llenado de bolas de papel y han comenzado a caer en el suelo, ensuciando mi habitación y poniéndome aun mas encabronado. No se si me entiendes, si lo haces, me alegro, si no, pues me vale cien acres de verga. Escribiré como me de la gana y diré lo que quiero decir como me de la gana._

_Escuche decir hace unos días a la cuatro ojos de mierda que cuando se sentía ansiosa, preocupada o asustada y no encontraba el valor o las palabras correctas para expresarse, escribía una carta. Así no tuviese remitente, así nadie la leyera jamas, me dijo que se siente mucho mejor después de escribirla porque siente que drena todo lo que piensa en el papel junto a la tinta. Aunque Hange esta mal de la cabeza y jamas seguiría su consejo, intentare tomar su ejemplo por esta vez, y de hecho, después de escribir que ando muy encabronado, he comenzado a sentirme mucho mejor._

_Erwin, dentro de todo, tu eres una de las pocas personas en las que confió, (No es que me este poniendo sentimental, y si piensas eso me encargare de matarte, quiero que lo recuerdes) y porque confió en ti, creo que eres la persona mas indicada para contarte la mierda que me esta pasando ahora. Hange podría ser útil por ser mujer, pero esa loca de mierda es tan despistada que seria capaz de soltarlo todo a los cuatro vientos y me "veré en la necesidad" de descuartizarla viva, cosa que no ayudaría para nada a la humanidad. Petra también me serviría, pero no termino de comprender el porque de cuando estamos solos por mucho tiempo, empieza a actuar de manera extraña y su rostro se pone de todos colores si le miro fijamente por unos segundos, así que también esta descartada. Auruo, Gunther y Eld son aun unos mocosos, así que creo que tampoco me servirán. Solo me quedas tu, espero que me ayudes... O si no, que al menos mantengas esto entre tu y yo (Si es que aprecias tu vida)._

_No se si recuerdas aquella charla que tuvimos en el pasillo después de la pelea entre Lucius White y _._._._ _._._, eso fue un mes antes de la caída del Muro María... Antes de que ese puto titan gigante jodiera todo. Se que no debería estar pensando en estas mariconadas ahora, en una situación tan delicada como es esta, pero no puedo evitarlo, ya esta pasada la media noche y tu estúpida voz de "Soy tan Macho" me esta causando dolor de cabeza al repetirse una y otra vez en mi mente. Esa noche, después de que salí de la enfermería tu me preguntaste si esa mocosa me había dicho_ _que le gustaba. Luego, cuando te dije como me sentía, dijiste que estaba enamorado. No se si recuerdas lo que te conteste, pero de todas manera te lo recuerdo yo mismo: dije que "Y una mierda. Puede que me guste, pero no es para tanto."_

_...Te mentí. Hace unos días me di cuenta de que si era y sigue siendo para tanto. Y cada día que pasa es mucho peor._

_Erwin, en verdad, **en verdad** **estoy enamorado de ella**. De esa maldita mocosa idiota._

_No se cuando ni se como. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de porque carajo he terminado enamorándome de ella, que no es más que una mocosa ilusa que aun sueña tonterías como vivir fuera de las murallas junto a sus amigotes para siempre, que sonríe y habla como si el mañana fuese algo seguro para todos. Sabiendo en la situación en la que estamos, la vida que nos ha tocado vivir y la muerte inminente que nos espera siendo soldados, esta jodidamente mal que sienta esto por ella... Pero no puedo evitarlo. Erwin, no puedo, esto que me esta jodiendo la puta vida es fuerte, mucho más fuerte que yo... Joder, algo más fuerte que el Soldado más Fuerte de la Humanidad... Estoy tan jodido._

_Si tan solo lograse conseguir una buena palabra para describirlo, pero sabes bien que no soy "elocuente" ni "poético" y no pienso serlo. A decir verdad, no se como he logrado escribir tanta mierda sin decir "Mierda" o cosas como esa... Espera, ya lo dije dos veces, mierda... Son tres._

_¿En donde estaba? ...Ah, iba a contarte la mierda que siento. Tal vez no estoy enamorado, tal vez simplemente tengo una semana sin cagar y me he enfermado. Dime, ¿Es normal que sea yo durante todo el día, pero que cuando regreso junto a mi equipo y los amigotes de ella del entrenamiento, al verla sentada en las escaleras de la entrada, esperando por nosotros, mi corazón comience a latir dentro del pecho como si me fuera a dar un puto infarto? ¿Es normal que cuando veo que el cabello le cae en la cara, desee extender la mano y ponerlo tras su oreja para verle bien al rostro, para saber si su cabello es tan suave como luce? ¿Es normal que cuando sus ojos me miran así sea por un instante, sienta que tengo insectos voladores en el estomago? ¿Es normal que sus amigotes me caigan como la mierda porque ellos pueden hacerla reír, le pueden hablar y la pueden tocar cuando yo no puedo hacer nada de eso?_

_Desde que conozco a esa chica, me es mucho mas difícil controlar mis deseos e incluso a mi mismo. Cuando compartimos la mesa en la cena, intento siempre, sin darme cuenta, sentarme lo mas cerca posible de ella, y mientras tomo el café, veo su rostro a escondidas por encima de la taza, veo como sus ojos siempre se mueven inquietos sobre los dos repetidos esos cuando sospecha que están planeando algo, como pone caras infantiles cuando el ruso grandote con nombre de nena le habla como un padre a su hija, como sus ojos parecen brillar cuando el cuatro ojos de mierda pelirrojo le cuenta sobre algún libro nuevo que encontró en la biblioteca, y como sonríe... Como sonríe cuando ese que se hace llamar Alex la trata de esa manera tan chocante... Como si fuese suya. No tienes idea de como detesto a ese mocoso. Si pudiera, lo convertiría en carnada de titanes. Parece ser que él es su mejor amigo, quien recibe las mayores atenciones y quien tiene más cercanía y afecto con ella... Él recibe a diario las sonrisas que yo deseo desde la primera vez que me dio una, y eso simplemente me encabrona a niveles inhumanos._

_Deseo tenerla solo para mi, Erwin, deseo que sus ojos solo me vean a mi, que cuando regresemos de una expedición o un entrenamiento ella este sentadas en esas escaleras esperando solo por mi, deseo que cuando ria, sea por mi. Quiero que sienta lo mismo que yo siento por ella en este momento, esta opresión en el pecho cuando pienso en ella, que molesta y me quita el aliento, y no me deja pensar con claridad, pero que me gusta. Quiero protegerla, y al mismo tiempo no quiero que este cerca de mi, porque tengo miedo de que ella termine herida o algo peor al estar conmigo. Que le pase lo mismo que le ha pasado a todas las personas cercanas a mi... Y eso me hace pensar que estoy mal de la cabeza, porque esto que siento no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo. __Soy un soldado, me he enfrentado a la muerte y al horror de los titanes, pero ni siquiera eso me ha logrado quitarme el miedo. Ahora veo que con este nuevo sentimiento que hace que quiera despertarme todos los días para poder verla a ella, también ha venido incluido un terror profundo a que, algún día, tarde o temprano, no pueda volver a verla nunca mas... Y tu y yo sabemos que eso es casi seguro para todos nosotros aquí. También para ella._

_No quiero sentir esto hacia nadie, es masoquismo puro, odio lo bien que se siente y me encanta lo malo que es... Desearía simplemente arrancarme el corazón y lanzarlo por el inodoro. Cuando estoy cerca de ella me he visto tentado a contarle todo esto que te estoy contando ahora, convencerla a que quiera ser mía, demostrarle que yo puedo darle cualquier cosa que desee, pero cuando intento abrir la boca, la realidad me golpea en la cara. Ella no es cercana a mi, no tenemos nada en común y yo me he encargado de que sea así. Puede que legalmente sea parte de mi equipo y que a veces hablemos idioteces sin importancia juntos, pero yo en realidad no se ni la mitad de las cosas que sus amigotes saben de ella, todo lo que se lo he escuchado de casualidad en las conversaciones de los muchachos durante los entrenamientos, de cuando cenan juntos o de las pocas cosas que sabe Petra, y que me veo obligado a tener sumo cuidado de preguntarle discretamente para que no sospeche sobre mi curiosidad. _

_Y ella no sabe absolutamente nada de mi. ¿Como podría sentir ella lo mismo que yo cuando ni siquiera sabe mi nombre completo, o mi edad, o de donde vengo? ...Y mierda, si ella supiera cuantos años tengo, de donde vengo y lo que siento hacia ella, probablemente huiría de mi por ser un matón pedofilo y pervertido. Bien podría ser yo su hermano mayor, incluso su padre, y ella ve a los hombres como si fuesen exactamente iguales a ella, pero sin tetas. Es demasiado inocente e ingenua, esa niña idiota..._

_Erwin, necesito tu consejo. Yo lo se, se que tu también estuviste enamorado una vez de una mujer, antes de que me uniera a la legión. Se que elegiste a los titanes por encima de ella, y aunque nunca lo he mencionado, siempre me he preguntado el porque hiciste eso, si eres del tipo de idiota que sueñan con formar una familia con una esposa sumisa y bonita que siempre te tenga la cena hecha cuando regreses de trabajar y una banda de mocosos llorones con ojos enormes y caras de retrasados que chillen idioteces cuando te vean llegar a casa._

_Supongo que un futuro así seria agradable incluso para mi, si mi esposa sumisa y bonita fuese esa mocosa idiota que no tiene ni esto de sumisa en su actitud, y si llegase a proteger a sus hijos de la misma manera feroz con la que protege a sus amigotes, seria la madre perfecta para mis hijos..._

_¡ERWIN, ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO! _

_...Lo siento por eso ultimo. Ya lo dije todo, en verdad me siento mejor. La cuatro ojos de mierda tiene razón, uno libera tensiones escribiendo pendejadas en un papel, supongo que lo haré mas amenudo. Y supongo que te escribiré a ti, ya que tu nombre es mas fácil de escribir. Quería poner Comandante Cejotas en el remitente, pero no es tan gracioso escribirlo y que tu lo leas que decírtelo en la cara. Después de leer esta carta, hazme el favor y quémala. Déjame informarte que Hange se mete de vez en cuando en tu oficina con una llave que duplicó y revisa tus cosas, y si llegase a encontrar esta carta, tendré que matarlos a ambos. _

**_Levi._**

**_P.D:_**_ No se que mierda esta pasando con Petra, hace un buen rato, cuando he comenzado a escribir las primeras hojas, ha tocado la puerta para darme café y cuando vio que estaba escribiendo una carta dijo que tenia una "letra muy bonita" antes de que la cara se le pusiera roja. Me parece que ha mal interpretado algo, pero no se que... Joder, que complicado."_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Para:<em>**_ Capitán, Líder de Escuadrón Levi._

**_De:_**_ Comandante de la Legión de Exploración, Erwin Smith._

_"Mi apreciado Lord Levi, si bien me he sorprendido al notar esta carta sobre mi escritorio esta mañana, me es grato saber de usted por medio de esta carta, a pesar de que muy bien pudo acercarse a mi oficina y hablarme frente a frente, ya que, y por si no se ha dado cuenta, su oficina y la mía están una frente a la otra en el pasillo y no cuesta demasiado cruzar un metro cincuenta centímetros de pasillo. Como sea, entiendo que tal vez sea difícil para usted recorrer esa distancia debido a que son solo diez centímetros menos en comparación a su altura física, mi estimado, y ademas se hubiese ahorrado el gasto de tinta, papel y el desorden del cual me informa que ocurrió en su habitación._

_Me alegra saber que en realidad hay momentos en los que escucha a Hange, ya que pareciera que usted la ignora al menos veintitrés horas al día. También me alegro de que haya encontrado una manera de drenar sus frustraciones que no sea el golpear a mi segunda al mando o insultarnos a mi, a Hange y al Capitán Mike, llamándonos "Cuatro Ojos de Mierda", "Cejotas" y "Perro Sabueso". Me es un honor saber que soy alguien de su entera confianza y que ademas haya también considerado a mi segunda al mando y a sus subordinados. Veo que su numero de personas cercanas a aumentado considerablemente desde aquel tiempo en que nos conocimos. Y si, aprecio mucho mi vida y le ayudare cuanto pueda. No le diré nada a nadie, y muchas gracias por el dato que me suministro sobre mi compañera Hange, me encargare de ese asunto en cuanto pueda._

_Recuerdo muy bien nuestra conversación de aquel día, y sabia que tarde o temprano se dirigiría a mi para contarme lo que yo ya sabia desde el principio, my lord. Como le dije en aquel entonces, lo conozco a usted como si fuese mi hermano o mi hijo, y por ende, que confiese sus sentimientos hacia la soldado _._._._._ no me sorprende. Si bien, ciertamente estamos en una época de crisis, si nos ponemos a pensarlo bien, desde hace mas de cien años estamos en crisis, así que el que reflexione sobre estas cosas en momentos así no me parece fuera de lugar. __Dice usted que no sabe como, cuando o porque ha pasado esto. Dejeme decirle palabras sabias, mi joven amigo, de alguien que estuvo enamorado alguna vez, como usted afirma:_

_El amor es algo mucho más misterioso de lo nosotros nos imaginamos, algo mucho mas misterioso que los mismos titanes, o el origen de las murallas que nos rodean. Igualmente, el amor es algo mucho mas antiguo y muchísimo mas difícil de explicar, él solo aparece, a veces viene lento e imperceptible, otra veces de golpe, pero cuando aparece, es difícil luchar contra él y mas aun descifrar su origen. Sin embargo, por las quejas sobre la señorita que usted plasma en su carta, intuyo que una de las cosas que a usted le atraen de ella es que, justamente, es una joven con esperanzas, inocente, alegre y soñadora. Jamas me imagine que usted fuese de esos hombres que se sienten atraídos por sus opuestos, es casi romántico. Me gustaría poder decirle esto a la cara y verlo gruñir maldiciones._

_Perdóneme__ por ignorar esos párrafos innecesarios que van sobre su "elocuencia y vocabulario florido". Y continuo con esos sentimientos y deseos que dice sufrir. Déjeme calmarle, todo lo que siente no tiene nada que ver con su estreñimiento, es completamente normal sentir la necesidad de estar cerca de esa persona, de demostrar su afecto o de recibir el afecto de esa persona, y sentir celos de aquellos que reciben la atención que usted desea recibir, pero al ver que sus deseos para con el joven Alex Lawson son bastante peligrosos, aprovecho para **recordarle su posición** dentro de la Legión de Exploración y que sus sentimientos no pueden afectar al trato con sus subordinados. (En caso de que no lo entiendas, lo diré de otra manera: Eres el Capitán antes que Levi y si intentas algo contra Lawson usando tu rango, como por ejemplo ponerlo a limpiar los establos el solo, me encargare de recordarte quien soy yo.)_

_Sin duda el amor es algo terrible, algo que no se le desea a nadie, pero al mismo tiempo algo hermoso una cosa que se vive muy pocas veces en la vida y que nunca se olvida. Levi, amigo mio, hablo con el corazón cuando te digo que, si bien tienes razón en que nuestro futuro es incierto al habernos unido a esta fracción de la milicia, que si bien nuestro mañana no esta asegurado, te aconsejo... No, mejor dicho, te ruego que no cometa los mismo errores que yo cometí en el pasado. No se como te enteraste de mi antiguo romance, pero si ya sabes el final, creo que si entendieras el porque elegí a los titanes por encima de mi Mary... También sentí ese mismo miedo que tu sientes, el de no volverla a ver nunca mas. Y así como yo lo sentía, ella lo sentía, en igual o mayor intensidad... __Decidí__ que no podía dejarla sufrir de esa manera por mi culpa, decidí que yo no podía vivir de esa manera, yo era muy débil, muy cobarde como para hacerlo... Pero, y créeme amigo mio, aun no hay una sola noche en la que me vaya a dormir y no piense en ella, y desee regresar el tiempo atrás y elegirla a ella en vez de esta vida gris y vacía, porque siento que esa ha sido una batalla a la que renuncie cobardemente. A pesar de eso no me arrepiento, porque si bien ella es feliz entre otros brazos y tiene esa misma familia que tu mencionas con otro hombre, y aunque probablemente ya no se acuerde de mi, los recuerdos de nuestro tiempo juntos son cosas que atesoro en mi corazón._

_"Es mejor haber amado y haber perdido, que jamas haber amado." Escuche una vez decir eso al Comandante de los Garrison, Dot Pixis. Estaba muy borracho, pero supongo que tiene razón._

_Levi, el amor es un sentimiento que no es malo, pero tampoco bueno, esta en el medio, entre lo claro y lo obscuro, cuando uno se enamora, se convierte en alguien que vive en el crepúsculo. El amor sacara siempre lo peor de ti, pero tambien lo mejor. El amor también en ciego, es frágil y al mismo tiempo todo lo soporta cuando es de verdad. Por eso te digo que no luches contra él, porque no lo lograras, es mas fuerte que nosotros mismos. No te dejes vencer por el miedo, no dejes de luchar por ese sentimiento, porque para el amor no hay edad ni tiempo, no hay pasado ni futuro, uno no elije de quien enamorarse, ni como, ni cuando, solo pasa, y no hay manera de detenerlo. _

_Y Levi, no te preocupes por lo que ella pueda sentir por ti. Asi como tu observas detalles en silencio, yo tambien he observado ciertos detalles... Y se que una persona como tu, si puede conquistar tierras en batallas, podrá conquistar el corazón de esa jovencita._

_Tranquilo, imaginar un futuro junto a la persona que amas es lo mas normal, no necesitas ayuda, no estas loco (bueno, no mas de lo que ya estabas antes). Ya mas tarde imaginaras cosas con ella que no van a ser tan inocentes como eso..._

**_Atte.: _**_El Comandante de la Legión de Exploración,** Erwin Smith.** _

**_Respuesta a la P.D:_**_ A veces llego a la conclusión, mi apreciado Levi, de que tienes un problema de retardo mental. Tal vez resbalaste de entre los brazos de tu señora madre en picada cuando eras un recién nacido y por eso escaseas de cierta agilidad mental en algunos detalles de la vida... Asi como escaseas de estatura._

**_P.D. 2:_**_ Si te interesa, Hange y Moblit saben de oratoria y escritura. Peter Stod, el amigo de _._._._._ , y ella misma estan dentro de eso. La he escuchado algunas veces recitar poesía o leer historias, su voz es en verdad agradable."_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Para:<em>**_ Comandante Erwin Cejotas Smith._

**_De:_**_ Oh, Grandioso Rey, Su Alteza Lord Levi, Dios del Universo, del tiempo y del espacio. _

_"¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres un cursi de mierda?_

_Pero creo que lo entiendo. Ya se lo que debo hacer... Confiare en tus consejos. _

_Gracias, Erwin._

**_Levi._**

**_Respuesta a la respuesta de la P.D:_**_ Ve a meterte una sandia por el culo. O mejor aun, tus dos cejas, a ver si te entran._

**_Respuesta de la P.D.2_**_: ...¡¿Por que mierda no me dijiste eso antes?!"_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer! Por favor, si te gusto, si no te gusto, si lo odiaste, si quieres otro capitulo, si tienes una sugerencia para el siguiente capitulo, si crees que merezco morir... POR FAVOR <strong>deja un review, sigue o deja de favorita la historia o a mi, la escritora<strong>. Eso me ayudaría mucho.

**_YA PRONTO SUBIRE EL 6.3 POR AQUÍ MISMO, POR FAVOR, ESTÉN AL PENDIENTE_**

Kurenai Lukia


	2. 6,3 Diamant D'hiver

Siento mucho la tardanza, escribir dos capitulos en tan poco tiempo se me hizo dificil, ademas de que tuve problemas con eso del bloqueo de escritor xD Siento si el capitulo esta algo raro, intente expresar todo lo que queria expresar, pero me fue imposible y quedo este mediocre capitulo.

Muchas gracias a:

_**IchigoLee:**_ Su alteza serenisima LOL. Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado, toma, dos vasos de agua por los review xD

_**Atzuko-san:**_ TU! ESCUCHA BIEN, ESTOY LEYENDO TU HISTORIA, ACTUALIZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Y gracias por tu review xD

_**NuniiWrittingDreams:**_ Estalkeame cuanto quieras, soy feliz de todas maneras xD Gracias por tu doble review tambien, toma, un vaso doble de agua!

_**leonhardtrose:**_ Uh, muchas gracias! ./. un vaso doble de agua para ti tambien por los reviews!

_**shhop:**_ El comandante C.J.S te saluda xD Muchas gracias por tu review.

_**todosconvincent:**_ Me gusta tu idea! Muchisimas gracias, no habia pensado en ello. el proximo capitulo de este lado sera eso!

**R.P.D**: Lee un poco mas abajo, hice esa aclaración ;) Muchas gracias por tu review.

_**Avexis-N7:**_ Me alegro que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por dejar tu review por aqui!

Y gracias por darle favorito y a seguir 8D

_**ACLARANDO CLARESAS CLARAMENTE (?):**_

"_blablabla_" **son pensamientos**

-blblblblaaaa- **son dialogos**

-_._._._ fue a casa de pedro.- **estan diciendo el nombre del lector.**

**todosconvincent **pregunto en su review si **Levi leia libros antes de enterarse de que la protagonista estaba metida en aquel club con Hange**. Levi **SI** leia libros antes de eso (recuerden como sabia tanto de mitologia romana en el cuarto capitulo de Roulette of Memories) **PERO**, él solo leia libros de culturas antiguas, los libros prohibidos y ese tipo de cosas. Odiaba las novelas y la poesia, pero cuando se entero de que la protagonista leia en el club novelas (incluyendo novelas romanticas) ahora lee todo tipo de libros.

El sobrenombre que le puso a la protagonista en este capitulo **salio de un libro de poesía que él la escucho recitar.**

**Espero les guste este capitulo!**

**_Disclaimer:_** Shingeki No Kyojin NO ES MIO, es de Hajime Isayama!

_**Advertencia:**_ Lenguaje Vulgar y posible OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Esa noche fue el comienzo de las pesadillas. Te levantaste gritando, llorando y sudando, y tu pánico se hizo peor al despertar y encontrarte en la obscuridad con esa única fotografía, en donde seis muchachitos sonrientes permanecían erguidos detrás de ti... Fotografía que viste manchada de sangre en donde justamente los rostros de aquellas tres personas estaban.

"_**¡ASESINA!**_"

-¡NO!

Te sentaste violentamente en la cama, halandote los cabellos mientras jadeabas sonoramente, aterrorizada. Había sido una pesadilla, no había sido real...

¿O si? Levantaste la cabeza y miraste hacia afuera por la ventana por donde entraba apenas un poco de luz lunar. Claro que había sido real, tus amigos habían muerto, justo como en esa pesadilla, devorados por esos monstruos con rostros enfermizos del otro lado de las murallas que ustedes los humanos llamaban titanes...

Suspiraste, decidiendo que intentar dormir no funcionaria. Mientras habías dormido en la tarde habías tenido pesadillas como esa, la cosa no cambiaría por supuesto, así que te bajaste de la cama, te limpiaste las lagrimas de la cara y te canchaste unas botas y la cálida capa de la legión antes de encender la vela junto a tu cama y salir de la habitación con ella. Había pasado mucho tiempo ya desde la ultima vez que habías tenido ese tipo de sueños, cuando paso "Aquel incidente del hacha", habías gritado todas las noches, durante casi un año mientras dormiste sola.

Cerraste silenciosamente la puerta de tu habitación hacia la sala. Tu habitación era la mas pequeña, justo entre la de Charlie, que por esa noche dormiría junto a Levi, y la de Elizabeth y Zara. Al parecer nadie te había escuchado gritar. Enrollada en la capa y con nada mas que uno de tus camisones blancos, caminaste en silencio por la sala/comedor/cocina hasta la puerta, poniéndote la capucha y abriendo la puerta principal, saliendo a la noche nevada.

El horrible frió que te envolvió te hizo estremecer, no nevaba, pero sin duda había caído mientras dormías, porque ahora una gruesa capa de nieve rodeaba tu hogar. Sin importarte el clima, comenzaste a caminar hacia aquel árbol a un lado del camino a la casa, en el cual una viejo columpio lleno de nieve parecía invitarte a que le usaras, hundiéndote un par de centímetros con cada paso en el hielo mientras te acercabas. Tal vez podrías pasar el rato allí... Martirizándote a ti misma, por fin sola, permitiéndote ser débil.

Cuando sacudiste la nieve del columpio y te sentaste en él, aspiraste el aire frió y puro de la montaña, sintiéndolo entrar a tus pulmones hasta que los hizo arder. Ya habías olvidado como se sentía, te habías acostumbrado en esos cinco años al clima mas cálido de Trost, donde el invierno no era tan fuerte como allí y el cual ahora extrañabas... Pero te diste cuenta de que ya no podrías regresar. En verdad deseabas irte de ese pueblo, no volver, dejando atrás todo recuerdo doloroso que sus habitantes te habían dejado, incluyendo a tus difuntos amigos...

Y al mismo tiempo deseabas morir. Abandonarte a ti misma en aquel sitio, no comer, no dormir, hasta que tu cuerpo se pudriera allí, congelada para siempre. Ya no merecías vivir, semejante escoria que había sacrificado a inocentes por un estúpido ideal no merecía sobrevivir ni regresar a aquel lugar donde solo los héroes podían entrar...

-No se como demonios no estas convertida en un puto cubo de hielo.

Te viste obligada a respirar una bocanada de aire, suspirando con desesperación al tener que interrumpir tu propio hoyo de autocompacion antes de abrir los ojos que mantenías cerrados, encontrándote con Levi, quien caminaba con cierta dificultad entre la nieve al estar enfundado en toda la parafernalia de la capa, la bufanda, guantes y demás cosas. Parecía mas un pingüino gordito y amargado mas que un ser humano. En otras circunstancias te hubiese reído de él.

-Por favor, déjeme sola.- gruñiste para ti misma, pero el pareció escucharte, frunciendote el ceño mientras se detenía frente a ti.

-No tendría problema en dejar que te congelaras el culo aquí, pero después de que gritaras de esa manera ahora no puedo dormir.

Gruñiste una maldición, dándote cuenta que tus apreciaciones habían sido muy erradas cuando saliste de tu habitación. El moreno se cruzo de brazos, mirando hacia las ventanas de la cabaña, mientras tu deseabas con todo tu corazón que te dejara sufrir sola. No necesitabas de su compasión tampoco... No querías humillarte mas de lo que ya estabas al mostrarte tan débil... Querías estar sola, querías sufrir sola y pagar tus jodidos pecados sola, sin nadie como él para juzgarte o intentar ayudarte

-Tener pesadillas tan escandalosas... ¿Estas...?

-_**¡Vale, lo siento!**_- gritaste de pronto, acallandolo, desatando toda la frustración que sentías en ese momento, mezclada con la rabia y el miedo que habías estado ocultando por todo ese tiempo. -¡Siento ser una mocosa que se unió a la milicia! ¡Siento ser alguien escandalozo! ¡Siento no poder mantenerme firme ante mis miedos por siempre! ¡Siento muchísimo no ser una maquina mata-titanes sin corazón como usted! ¡Siento mucho tener remordimiento! ¡Le prometo que no regresare jamas a la Legión, ahora _**vallase y déjeme en paz**_!-

Hubo silencio sepulcral, justo en ese momento, el aullido de los lobos irrumpió entre ustedes, en la lejanía, entre las montañas inhóspitas del horizonte mientras recargabas tu frente contra una de las cuerdas del columpio, devastada. Sentías como si aquel largo rato de llanto de la tarde no hubiese sido suficiente, y al mismo tiempo llorabas de impotencia al no poder controlarte ante el frió Capitán Levi. Él no lo entendía, nadie entendía nada de lo que sentías en ese momento, ni siquiera Alex o Magnus. Podía ser que ellos lo hubiesen visto morir, tal vez, pero ellos no entendían. Tus queridos amigos estaban muertos por tu culpa y ahora tu cargarías con ese peso para siempre, expiando tus pecados con torturas de tu propia mente...

-Mocosa...

No querías hablar, no querías nada, pero tu boca comenzó a moverse sola, dejando salir las palabras a borbotones en un tono quebrado. -Tenia once años cuando mi madre murió. Elizabeth tenia dieciocho, y mis hermanos menores tenían cinco y seis años, pero no pudimos hacer demasiado. Siempre hemos sido considerados basuras, y si no fuera por ellos seis jamas hubiésemos podido sobrevivir. Los padres de los chicos no estaban de acuerdo con que se juntaran con la hija de los... Pero supongo que a ellos no les importo. Ellos me ayudaron a cuidar de mis hermanos, Dimitri tomaba algo de madera de la carpintería de su padre en caso de que necesitase arreglar nuestra cabaña o en invierno. Alex y Peter tomaban semillas de las granjas de su familia para ayudarme a sembrarlas tras mi casa, mientras que los gemelos me ayudaban y traían comida de la tienda de víveres de su madre. Ellos me enseñaron a leer y escribir, a sumar y restar. Me dieron todo lo que yo tenia prohibido por ser alguien maldito... Y yo...- un gemido salio de tu garganta, afligida, mientras apretabas el agarre en las cuerdas del columpio con remordimiento, levantando la cabeza hacia él. -_...Yo solo les pague arrastrándolos a su muerte.-_

Te sorprendiste al ver el rostro de Levi borroso, preguntándote en tu fuero interno el origen de aquel extraño sonido de sollozos huecos y la razón de tu visión borrosa... Estabas llorando, sentías las mejillas húmedas y frías, y los dedos alrededor de las cuerdas del columpio comenzaban a entumecerse por el frió y la fuerza. Él en cambio lucia tranquilo como siempre, su expresión ilegible como si nada pasara a su alrededor... Pero sus ojos lucían... Tristes...

-Heichō...- susurraste con la voz quebrada, sin levantar la cabeza. -Le llame asesino ayer... Le eche la culpa de todo... Se que no fue su culpa que mis amigos murieran...- sollozaste, aun sin terminar de asimilar tus lagrimas. -...Se que fue mi culpa... Por intentar huir de mis problemas en vez de enfrentarlos, por creer en un ideal que no tiene fundamentos... Y ellos fueron lo suficientemente idiotas como para seguirme en ese estúpido sueño sin futuro... Quise darle a mis hermanos lo que nuestros padres no pudieron, sentirse orgullosos de su familia. Quise darles también un mundo en donde pudiesen ser libres, tanto de humanos como de titanes... ¡Pero solo logre esto!-

Sabias que estabas hablando, pero la voz que había en tu cabeza, calmada pero dolida, no se parecía en nada a los alaridos lastimeros y desesperados que llegaban a tus oídos. Quisiste detenerte, quisiste dejar de contarle esas cosas a Levi, a quien seguro no le importaba eso. Quisiste levantarte e irte, y quisiste evitar las lagrimas que se escaparon de tus ojos, pero era como si tus sentimientos mandasen sobre tu cuerpo, no tu. -Ellos, Peter, Dimitri, Lucius, creyeron en mi... Y ahora están muertos, probablemente antes de morir estarían decepcionados de mi... Yo solo deseaba llegar a mi pueblo como una heroína, con las alas de la libertad en mi espalda y el honor de ser una soldado que le traería libertad a la humanidad... Deseaba ser un héroe para mis amigos...- extendiste una mano y sujetaste la capa verde de la Legión, justo en donde las alas de la libertad estaban, mirándolas con impotencia antes de arrancarla rudamente de tus hombros, lanzandola a la fría nieve. -Pero supongo que ahora no seré mas que una asesina... Alguien que no merece esta capa que solo los héroes merecen llev-...-

**-Lucius intento ayudarme a escapar de un titan cuando fue aplastado.**

Tu voz murió en tu garganta y todo el espiral de pensamientos dentro de tu cabeza se detuvo con su voz, mirando entre las lagrimas el rostro impasible y los ojos grises como cielos nublados del capitán. Sus parpados caídos y su ceño fruncido le daban a entender que lo que decía era serio.

-Dimitri salvo a Magnus de ser devorado. Peter fue atrapado tras intentar salvar a sus otros compañeros, junto con Alex.- acorto la distancia entre ustedes, deteniéndose a unos centímetros delante de ti hasta que se alzo ante tu mirada, sombrío. -El asesino seré yo, _._._._._. Es por eso que he venido... Soy yo quien debe dar la cara por sus muertes. Soy yo quien debe cargar con esto... No tu.-

Anonadada, dejaste la boca entreabierta, intentando procesar las palabras del hombre. Peter, Dimitri, Lucius...

-Heichō...

-Aquí solo ellos fueron los héroes, no tu, ni yo. Ellos dieron sus vidas para salvar a otros, y eso es algo que para mi vale mas que nada. Él repetido... Lucius White no murió de inmediato. El titan aplasto sus piernas, pero no lo mato en seguida, sino que murió mientras lo llevábamos entre los heridos... Yo estaba con él en ese momento.- ante tu mirada atónita, rebusco entre sus ropas hasta que, en silencio, tomo tu mano y extendió tu palma en la suya, dejando algo ligero que lograste ver cuando él se alejo. Miraste con los ojos bien abiertos aquellas alas blancas y azules sobre un escudo que ahora estaban posadas en sus manos, ligeramente manchadas con sangre.

-...¿La insignia de la legión?

...

_-Levi-_Heich__ō_...- el rubio giro débilmente el rostro hacia los bultos blancos junto a él, siendo los cadáveres de sus compañeros. -Dimitri... Peter...-_

_Petra, quien sujetaba una de las manos del rubio apretó su mano, lagrimas en los ojos al darse cuenta de que ese muchachito no duraría mucho, al igual que sus amigos. -No lo lograron, Lucius-kun.-_

_Él se limito a cerrar los parpados, respirando cada vez mas difícilmente, haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara con irregularidad. -Sus insignias... Sus insignias...- estiro una mano y con dificultar, arrancando la insignia de su pecho, tendiéndosela al hombre a su derecha. -Dáselas... Snezhinka...-_

_-¿Yeneshinqua?- susurro el capitán sin comprender, pronunciando la palabra con un marcado acento francés sin darse cuenta. -¿Te refieres a esa mocosa?-_

_-Snezhinka...- corrigió el muchacho, dando el amago de una sonrisa. -"Copo de nieve"... Dimitri... Dimitri le llamo así... Ella es nuestra Snezhink..., hermosa... y dura como... el hielo... Pero frágil y... fácil de derretir...- tembloroso, e ignorando el ruego de Petra para que no hablara mas, extendió la mano ensangrentada que sujetaba la insignia hacia su capitán, quien no dudo en sujetarla con fuerza, sin importarle que estuviese llena de sangre, sacandole una sonrisa torcida al rubio a pesar de que apenas era capaz de respirar. -Dígale... Que esas alas... son lo importante... Que ese sueño suyo... Es tan hermoso que valió... la pena morir por él... Acaben con ellos, señor...-_

...

-No entendía porque pasaba todo eso. Pero hoy he terminado de comprender el porque demonios todo ese grupo de mastodontes seguían a una pulga escandalosa como tu.- tomo la mano en donde sujetabas las insignias, cerrando tu puño para que sujetaras aquellos delicados objetos con seguridad, clavando sus ojos tormentosos en ti. -_._._._, para ellos, tu eras su héroe, aquella con suficiente valentía para enfrentarse a lo desconocido por el bien de los demás, con suficiente fortaleza para enfrentarse a la tragedia y continuar... Ellos no murieron en vano, murieron para poder darnos la oportunidad de continuar con esta guerra. Esas insignias lo demuestran... ¿Lo entiendes?-

Sus ojos se encontraron en silencio por un largo minuto, como si el lograse transmitir sus pensamientos hacia ti a través de ese puente invisible, hasta que por fin miraste hacia la nieve bajo tuyo, asintiendo débilmente, comprendiendo al fin lo que el intentaba decirte con su manera tosca de hablar.

_"¿Ellos... Terminaron soñando lo mismo que yo? ¿Un mundo sin titanes? ...Un mundo libre..."_

Inesperadamente, Levi saco un pequeño pañuelo blanco y con aroma a limpio de entre sus ropas, y con cierta rudeza pero con intenciones amables, se inclino hacia ti y limpio las lagrimas que aun corrían en tus mejillas, dejándolas rojas pero secas antes de volver a doblarlo y guardarlo, ignorando la mirada confusa que le mandaste ante aquel gesto inesperado.

-Se que al menos ya has regresado a ser tu misma y no un saco de huesos sin alma... Pero verte llorando como una nenasa, diciendo que tus amigos murieron por tu culpa y que no mereces estar en la Legión no es mucho mejor. No me gusta verte llorando, luces horrible. Ya detente.- fueron sus palabras secas y a la vez cálidas, haciendo que un calor agradable llenase tu pecho y tus mejillas sin que te dieras cuenta mientras el levantaba la capa, la sacudía y te la echaba rudamente a los hombros.

Tu respuesta, aun mas inesperada, fue sonreirle, una sonrisa pequeña, que no le llegaba a los tobillos a la enorme y brillante sonrisa que siempre le dabas, pero era un gesto contrario a llorar y eso pareció ser suficiente para él, haciendo que bufara y apartara el rostro lejos de ti mientras le respondías.

-Dice cosas sin sentido, no es como que yo fuera una belleza.

Levi se dio la vuelta, abrazándose a si mismo para intentar combatir con el "frió infernal" de la montaña, y por un momento diste por sentado que el no te respondería...

-...Lo que quise decir es que tienes un rostro bonito, pero si lloras se vuelve bastante desagradable.- le escuchaste decir casi en un suspiro, sin mirarte, antes de que comenzara a caminar en dirección a la cabaña. -Ahora levántate y ve a dormir, mañana partiremos al amanecer.-

Te quedaste petrificada en el columpio, mirando la espalda del Lance Corporal alejarse hasta perderse tras la puerta de la casa, sintiendo como tu corazón había comenzado a latir con rapidez exagerada, bombeando sangre a tus mejillas hasta que se tiñeron de rojo.

_"¿Levi-_Heich__ō_... Me ha dicho bonita?"_

Aquella pregunta se mantuvo en tu mente, haciendo que miles de sentimientos que no eras capaz de clasificar se revolvieran en tu pecho, entre emocionada y asustada, alegre y confundida. No era la primera vez que un chico te decía bonita, sin duda, Alex te lo decía casi a diario a pesar de que tu le quitabas importancia... Pero sin duda era la primera vez que al escuchar algo tan simple como eso, tu corazón latía desbocado dentro de tu pecho... No era la primera vez que te sentías así, pero si la primera que lo notabas.

"_¿Que es esto que siento, Lucius, Peter, Dimitri?_" Te preguntaste, levantándote del columpio y siguiendo los pasos de tu capitán en la nieve.

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Roulette of Memories_**

**_6.3_**

**_Diamant D'Hiver_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>-Dejaste crecer tu cabello, Nee-san.- la voz tranquila de Liza combinado con la manera amable en que cepillaba tu cabello te mantenía relajada, recostada contra sus rodillas mientras ella pasaba el cepillo en los mechones de cabello que reposaban en su regazo. La ultima vez que la habías visto no le llegabas a los hombros y tu cabello, corto y semi-rapado, no se comparaba a la hermosa y larga cabellera negra y lacia de ella, ahora no te faltaba demasiado para alcanzarle, y ademas ella se había cortado el cabello a los hombros mientras la trenza que ella te estaba tejiendo en ese momento comenzaba a llegarte a la cadera.<p>

-Alex y Dimitri insistieron cuando entramos a la academia militar.- respondiste con un tono mas calmado, relajado. -No me habian dejado cortarlo desde entonces, Lucius siempre me jaloneaba el cabello cuando me distraía...-

Tu hermana acaricio suavemente tus hombros, notando la tristeza surcando tu rostro ante la mención del gemelo. Extrañabas a Dimitri, a Lucius y a Peter, las lagrimas que habían estado cayendo desde la noche anterior lo demostraban, pero habías comprendido las palabras del Lance Corporal, llorar no los haría regresar, lo único que quedaba era continuar con la batalla que ellos ya no podían luchar.

-Hermanita...- escuchaste susurrar a tu hermana, agachándose para abrazarte mientras tu hundías tu rostro contra su cuello, aspirando su aroma familiar. Seria la ultima vez que lo aspirarías por un largo tiempo.

Levantaste la cabeza y apoyaste la barbilla sobre el hombro de Liza justo a tiempo para ver a Black Jack terminar de subir la colina hasta la cabaña, llevando al Lance Corporal Levi en su lomo. Te separaste de tu hermana y ambas se levantaron del suelo para esperarle en la entrada de la cabaña. Habías decidido irte con él. Marhjul tenia demasiados recuerdos de ellos, y quedarte allí congelada no seria de ayuda.

-Ya hemos arreglado todo. Saldremos al atardecer y pasaremos la noche acampando. Alex y Magnus estarán esperándonos afuera del pueblo.- informo el soldado mientras bajaba del caballo, caminando hacia ustedes justo antes de que Charlie, de diez años, y Zara, de once, se abalanzaran al moreno junto al gigantesco San Bernado, tumbándolo a la nieve.

-¡Nii-san! ¡Regresaste!

-Mocoso tres y cuatro...- respondió con tono monótono a los niños, y luego respondió al ladrido del perro, cuya baba amenazaba cada vez mas con ensuciarle la cara. -Y la jodida bola de pelos asquerosa y llena de pulgas. ¿Alguien puede quitármelo de encima antes de que lo mate?-

Te acercaste y lograste sacarle al perro de encima, ayudando a tu superior a levantarse antes de hacer rápidamente el saludo militar. -Buenos días, Levi-Heichō. Siento haberme quedado dormida de nuevo. Se fue sin mi.-

El moreno te lanzo una mirada inquisitiva en busca de señales de que estuvieses llorando, mas al no notarlas, cerro los ojos y movió ligeramente la cabeza, luciendo complacido. Aun así, no dijo una palabra y se limito a poner una mano en tu cabeza, casi como si fueses también una niña pequeña, sorprendiéndote.-Disfruta tu libertad mientras dure. Cuando lleguemos a Trost, Erwin te tendrá preparado un castigo que quedara para la historia.- soltó tu cabeza, dejándote el cabello ligeramente desordenado antes de pasarlas a ti y a Elizabeth, quien si lo había visto partir en la mañana a buscar a Alex y Magnus al pueblo. -Ahora vamos, prepara todo y come bien, saldremos cuando el sol haya bajado. Mocosa numero uno, preparame algo caliente, este es el jodido infierno congelado incluso de día.-

-Vale. Y ya deje de llamarme mocosa, tengo veintidós años. Es probable que sea mayor que usted.

-Vuelve a cuestionar mi edad y te enseñare como se disciplina a los soldados, mocosa dos.- gruño, entrando a la cabaña con tu hermana siguiéndole mas atrás, aguantándose la risa junto con Charlie y Zara. Tu les sonreíste apenas de regreso, sintiéndote melancólica ante aquella escena, casi como la de una familia feliz...

Tal vez no todo había sido tan malo durante esos días.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Solo tres fotografías quedaban en aquella casita, colgando de la chimenea. En la primera, una bonita mujer de corto cabello ondulado y rubio, de ojos con el mismo color que el de las dos hijas mayores, vestida con el uniforme de la Legión de Exploración, mientras que a su lado un alto y apuesto hombre moreno y de ojos claros sonreía tímidamente a la cámara, sujetando a la mujer entre sus brazos cubiertos por la chaqueta de la Policía Militar.

"_Sus padres._" Pensó Levi, observando las expresiones de alegría en ambos militares. Una bonita y cursi parejita de tórtolos idiotas. Paso a la siguiente fotografía, la mujer vestía con un simple vestido claro, sentada en una silla de madera mientras sujetaba a un bebe envuelto en mantas junto a una jovencita de cabello liso y que vestía de blanco, sentada delante de sus rodillas. Al lado de la silla, el mismo hombre vestido de chaqueta y pantalón negro y camisa blanca con una mano sobre el espaldar de la silla y otra mano sobre el hombro de una segunda niña mas pequeña, el cabello corto hasta la base del cuello, ojos grandes y bonitos que miraban a la cámara mientras sujetaba entre sus delgados brazos un bebe mas grande. Una foto familiar, seguramente de un poco antes de que el padre muriera. Se mantuvo observando a la niña mas pequeña por unos minutos mas antes de posar los ojos en la ultima fotografía, quedándose estático.

Allí estaban todos, Lucius, Magnus, Alex, Peter, Petra y Dimitri, aun sus rostros eran aniñados, aun no pertenecían a la milicia y por ende vestían de abrigos y bufandas, era una foto en medio de un paisaje nevado. En el medio de esas personas, un chico mas pequeño con un corte de cabello parecido al de Levi sonreía a la cámara, sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de los dos gemelos idénticos... Levi frunció el ceño, si no fuera por los enormes y vivaces ojos, junto con la traviesa y sin embargo inocente sonrisa, no hubiese logrado reconocerla.

-Luzco algo diferente en esa fotografía. Corte un mechón largo de cabello por accidente cuando cortaba leña junto a Dimitri.- tu capitán se giro, observándote de pies a cabeza, seguro notando que ya no vestías de civil, sino que de nuevo estabas uniformada y envuelta en la capa de la Legión de Exploración. Continuaste hablando, acercándote para ver la imagen, sin ocultar una suave y triste sonrisa. -Cuando llegue a casa esa noche, Liza iba a matarme. Tenia el cabello muy largo, hasta las rodillas, Nee-san quería que me viera como la princesa de ese cuento de hadas, encerrada en la torre, pero esa tarde, al ver que iba a llegar con la mitad del cabello corto, Peter tomo una hojilla y tijeras y me corto el cabello lo mejor que pudo. Dijo que así de corto no me volvería a molestar.-

Aquellos ojos grises observaron la larga trenza que reposaba sobre tu hombro y caía por tu pecho, terminando con un pequeño lazo verde que hacia juego con la capa, cortesía de tu hermana pequeña. -Un titan podría atraparte en el aire si lograse agarra esa trenza.-

-Lo se.- respondiste, sonriendo melancólica a la fotografía mientras las memorias llegaban a tu cabeza, comprimían tu pecho sin piedad, tus ojos volvían a llenarse de lagrimas, pero no volverías a llorar. -Pero Dimitri y Alex me hicieron prometer que me lo dejaría crecer. Hubo todo un debate por esa cosa tan estúpida. A Lucius le gustaba mas corto, al igual que Peter.-

Los pasos de Liza llegaron a tus oídos, girándote hacia la derecha para verla salir de su habitación con tu mochila en las manos, entregándotela con tristeza mal disimulada, jamas había sido buena mintiendo. Tu le devolviste una sonrisa de circunstancias por un minuto antes de que por fin ella te abrazara con fuerza contra tu pecho, como si la vida se le fuera en ello... Ustedes eran una familia rota, y sabias que tu hermana había sufrido mucho mas que tu, a pesar de ser la mayor, era la mas débil e indefensa. Mucho había tardado en romperse.

-No hemos sabido de ti en cinco años... ¡Y de pronto apareces, y así como así también te vas!- reclamo con voz dolida. -Se que este pueblo no tiene nada bueno para nosotros...-

Oh, ya tu sabias en que iba a terminar esta conversación, sujetaste los brazos de tu hermana, en un intento de detenerla. -Nee-san...-

-¡Pero podríamos comprar una casa en otro sitio junto a Harry e irnos para siempre de este pueblo!

Incluso había sacado a su prometido, un muchacho de Rotchan, en la conversación... -Nee-san, deten...

-¡Nosotros podríamos vivir en un sitio lejano, juntos! ¡Hacer una familia! Hermana, por favor quédate aquí, quédate conmigo.

-Nee-san, ya detente!

-¡Charlie, Zara te necesitan! Yo te necesito, _._._._._...

-¡Liza!

-¡No sigas arriesgando tu vida fuera de las murallas! ¡Si llegases a morir, estaremos acabados!-

-¡ELIZABETH!

No quisiste subirle la voz a tu hermana, tampoco darle un bofetón, pero tuviste que detenerla de alguna manera, y esa fue la única que se te ocurrió en ese momento. Ella sujeto su mejilla con una mano y te miro con los ojos bien abiertos, el cabello lacio cayéndole por mechones en el rostro, anonadada por un segundo antes de que sus ojos volviesen a abnegarse en lagrimas y comenzase a sollozar.

-Nee-san.- detuviste sus sollozos, soltándote de su abrazo con firmeza, tomando sus hombros delgados bajo tus manos para hacerla mirarte. -Ya detente con eso. Hace cinco años te dije cual era mi decisión y el porque. No voy a dar vuelta atrás.-

-P-pero, hermana...

-Si llegase a morir, Alex y Magnus se encargaran de ustedes por mi.- la zarandeaste ligeramente, dándole énfasis a tus palabras. -Y si ellos llegasen a morir, dejaran a alguien que se encargue de ustedes por ellos. Liza, no tienes que preocuparte. Te he dicho que pase lo que pase, no dejare que vuelvan a pasar hambre y miseria como cuando papá y mamá se fueron.

-¡Sabes que no me preocupa eso!- chillo ella entre lagrimas, sus hombros temblaban bajo tus manos. -¡Por que mamá y papá se fueron, es que no quiero perderte a ti también! ¡Tu y los chicos son la única familia que me queda! ¡No lo soportaría!-

-¡Pues tendrás que ser fuerte!- ella abrió sus ojazos caobas, mirándote sorprendida mientras las gotas saladas surcaban sus mejillas. Tu la miraste con severidad. -¡Eres mi hermana y tendrás que serlo! Escúchame bien. ¡Si un día llego a faltar, tu tendrás que ser mas fuerte que yo! ¡Si un día me muero, tu tendrás que hacer lo que tuviste que hacer en vez de mi, comportarte como la adulta de la casa! Ese par de niños que juegan alla fuera necesitan de alguien que los guié, no yo. Soy una mujer hecha y derecha, una adulta y desde que mamá murió puedo hacerme cargo de mi misma. Y si en verdad ese Harry del que hablas esta enamorado de ti, espero que piense como yo y ponga prioridad en Zara, Charlie y en ti, o yo misma me encargare de demostrarle como los soldados cortamos carne.- apuntaste a tus espadas, determinada a cumplir tu palabra.

Tu hermana se quedo en completo silencio, dejando caer sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, sin vida, mientras tu secabas sus lagrimas, cambiando tu expresión severa por una afligida mientras secabas sus lagrimas con tu capa.

-_._._._._... Aun tienes quince años...- susurro ella, acallando sus sollozos con una mano.

-Con ocho años tenia un negocio de frutas en Rotchan. Con once, lideraba a una banda de muchachos de casi quince años, y ahora con quince, he matado alrededor de diez titanes yo sola. Admítelo, yo debí nacer primero que tu, Hermana tonta.- sonreíste tontamente, abrazándola contra tu pecho, acariciándole el largo y sedoso cabello con una mano para reconfortar a esa mujer que tu siempre habías visto como una niña que necesitaba protección. -Te prometo que apenas pueda, regresare a verlos... Ojala ya te hayas casado para entonces...-

-...No lo creo.- tu hermana soltó una risa tonta. -Harry no tiene mucho dinero, trabaja como cantinero. Estará difícil para comprar una casa pequeña en Rotchan.-

Eran las circunstancias, jamas habían sido ricos, por mucho tiempo había dependido de las comidas que los chicos robaban de sus casas para traerles. Al menos en esos cinco años las cosas habían comenzado a mejorar, tu hermana había conseguido a un buen hombre que le ofrecía irse a vivir lejos de aquel pueblo y hacer una familia junto a Zara y Charlie, mientras tu lograbas mandarle algo de dinero que tu y los muchachos reunían durante esos cinco años, pero sabias bien que no era demasiado para poder alimentar cuatro bocas, dos en crecimiento, una canina.

-...Intentare conseguir algo mas de dinero cuando regrese, no te preocupes... Tal vez pueda conseguir algo bueno para tu dote de novia y la boda...- respondiste, intentando animarla, aunque por dentro te preguntabas como carajo ibas a lograr conseguir tanto dinero en tan poco tiempo...

Hasta que llego tu salvación. Joder, ese hombre debía ser un mago o algo por el estilo.

El sonido de algo pesado cayendo en la mesa del comedor hizo que Liza y tu se giraran hacia atrás, observando el pequeño saquito de terciopelo que Levi había tirado sobre la mesa... Lleno de monedas de oro.

Los ojos de ambas estaban a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. Jamas, jamas, en sus veintidós y quince años de vida habían visto tanto dinero junto.

-Esto no es mucho. Pero si lo administran bien, podría alcanzar para la boda. Que se joda la dote. En cuanto a la casa... Bueno, estará mas difícil, pero creo que si los mocosos me hecha una mano, podremos conseguir algo cuando estemos de regreso.- fueron las palabras secas del moreno, mirando a cualquier lado menos a ustedes, que simplemente estaban estupefactas.

-Heichō...- lograste susurrar después de un largo minuto, acercándote a la mesa para tomar una moneda, intentando comprobar si eran de verdad y no una ilusión descabellada. Llevaban el sello del reino y brillaban...

Sip, eran muy reales. -¡¿De donde ha sacado esto?!-

Los ojos nebulosos del Lance Corporal parecieron ser atravesados por un relámpago, haciéndolos brillar por un segundo, mostrando cierto aire de diversión mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta de la cabaña, arreglándose la capa. -No eres la única que tuvo problemas con la ley antes, mocosa. Te espero afuera.-

La barbilla de tu hermana y la tuya cayeron, junto con la moneda, al suelo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pasaron por la calle central de Marhjul como bólidos, apenas dándole tiempo a los pueblerinos de ver sus capas ondeando como banderas tras sus espaldas, aunque si notaste un pequeño alboroto en donde estaba la casa del líder del Culto a los Muros, parecía que le habían robado algo. Con el ceño fruncido te preguntaste que había pasado, pero decidiste que seria mejor preguntarle a Alex y Magnus cuando se encontraran.

Los viste en sus caballos justo en la cima de la ultima colina que había antes del comienzo del valle. Ambos lucían melancólicos, y lo comprendiste, tan solo habían pasado tres días desde que habían muerto... Tu te sentías igual que ellos...

"_Tal vez incluso mejor. Yo no los vi morir..._" Pensaste antes de buscar tu mejor sonrisa fingida para poder acercarte a ellos, quienes al verlos acercarse comenzar a cabalgar también, encontrándose un par de kilómetros en la ladera de la montaña.

-Snezhinka.- Alex y Magnus acercaron sus caballos al tuyo para poder saludarte, el castaño extendiendo una mano para acariciar tu cabeza con dulzura, mirándote con esos ojos como oro derretido los cuales, antes luciendo apagados, comenzaron a brillar de nuevo ligeramente. -Eres tu otra vez.-

-Hola, Alex, Magnus.- saludaste a ambos, inclinando la cabeza en ademan de vergüenza... Sintiendo que estabas olvidando algo importante en el momento en que viste a Alex casi brillar al verte llegar. Tan solo te estabas centrando en no ponerte a llorar cuando, al escucharlo llamarte por tu sobrenombre, tuviste ganas de llorar. -Siento mucho mi comportamiento de estos días, de verdad. Levi me dijo que los he tratado muy mal... Se los compensare cuando regresemos. ¿Les parece un pie de manzana?-

-¿Un pie de Manzana?- pregunto Magnus, sujetándose el estomago con sátira. -¡Eso es muy poco! Has sido como un bloque de hielo. ¡Queremos tres!-

Tu les frunciste el ceño a ambos al verlos sonreir y chocar manos. -¿Tres? ¡Esto es maltrato a la mujer!-

-¡Te lo mereces!- exclamo el rubio. -Entre mas duro el castigo, menos volverás a ponerte así.-

Negaste con la cabeza, sonriendoles ligeramente a ambos. Al pesar de la tragedia, ellos seguían tratándote con el mismo cariño... Eso ni siquiera era justo.

"_A pesar de tanto que les he hecho pasar..._"

...

Aquella noche lograron llegar al lago Lehizamo justo cuando la luna estuvo en su máximo punto en el cielo, montando un campamento cerca de la orilla, en donde pudieron hacer una fogata y comer algo de pie de manzana que tu habías preparado en la mañana en tu casa. Magnus y Alex parecían tocar el cielo con cada bocado, soltando sonidos como "Mmm" y "¡Uuumm!" Con cada mordisco, haciendo expresiones raras, mientras que Levi permanecía sereno como siempre, pero ya iba por el quinto pedazo de Pie en menos de quince minutos.

-Demonios, ¿Como haces para que te queden tan buenos?- pregunto Magnus, metiéndose otro bocado en la boca. -A pedsad de qued edes hoddible codsinando odtras cosas.-

Tu le mandaste una mirada de pocos amigos al gemelo restante al meterse con tus habilidades "desastres" culinarias. -Fue la única receta que mamá me enseño, así que es un secreto.-

Alex trago sonoramente su ultimo pedazo, relamiéndose los labios mientras se giraba hacia ti para sonreírte. -Sin duda es exquisito. Quien logre casarse contigo tendrá mucha suerte...-

Los recuerdos te vinieron de golpe cuando esos ojos dorados te miraron con cariño, haciéndote estremecer. Habías suprimido por completo los recuerdos del día antes de la muerte de Peter, Lucius y Dimitri, por lo que no recordabas para nada aquel momento en el que Alex casi te había besado frente a los establos, declarando su amor por ti...

Mierda. Él te había dado un plazo de tres días para pensarlo, plazo que expiraba hoy. Se suponía que debías haber pensado en eso, pero la situación que se había presentado al día siguiente te había hecho ordenar tus prioridades, mandando esas cosas al final de la lista. Pero él también parecía estar en lo mismo, te miraba de esa manera aun, pero sabias que ellos también estaban afectados por la muerte de sus compañeros.

Te preguntaste si el siquiera se acordaría de eso... Y también te preguntaste que mierda ibas a responderle si llegaba a acordarse. Él era un chico maravilloso, un verdadero Adonis, guapo, fuerte, simpático, amable, amistoso, valiente, un buen guerrero y una mejor persona. Todas las chicas que le llegaban a conocer o siquiera mirar en la calle, caían rendidas ante una sola de sus sonrisas radiantes como el sol... Si, el era un sol dorado, radiante, caluroso, dulce.

Pero a ti... No te agradaba ese sol. Un copo de nieve era fácil de derretir con un solo rayo de sol, después de todo. Pero ese no era el sol que te derretía. Sin duda le querías, pero mas como al resto de los chicos, como tus amigos, tus hermanos del alma, no podías ver a Alex como un verdadero hombre... No como veías al Lance Corporal, por ejemplo.

Abriste los ojos de par en par, mientras veías la leña crepitar frente a ustedes, posando tus ojos por un momento al que ahora rondaba por tus pensamientos, quien se distraía limpiando sus botas con un pañuelo. ¿Tu en verdad veías al Capitán como eso? No como un soldado ve a su superior, o como veías a tus amigos, ¿Sino como una mujer ve a un hombre? ¿Que mierda era eso? ¿Desde cuando tu...?

-Es hora de dormir. Partiremos al amanecer.- lo viste levantarse, dándose la vuelta para meterse en su tienda, sin darse cuenta de como tus ojos permanecieron pegados a su espalda hasta que desapareció de tu vista, aun sorprendida por tus propias cavilaciones. Te levantaste junto a Magnus y Alex, aun fuera de ti misma, y casi ibas a correr a tu tienda para gritar cuando una mano enguantada sujeto la tuya, deteniendo tus pasos. Le miraste por sobre el hombro a tu vez, encontrándote con su expresión seria, el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la mirada decidida sobre ti, sin disimulos.

-¿Alex?- preguntaste confundida, su mano no te soltaba.

-Mañana... Mañana necesito una respuesta, Snezhinka... Después de todo lo que ha pasado, en verdad la necesito. Por favor, tienes hasta esta noche para pensarlo.- fue entonces cuando se acerco a ti, inclinándose para poder besar tu frente, y dándote una ultima mirada se metió en su tienda, dejándote allí, petrificada frente a la tienda del Capitán.

-Mierda...- susurraste y casi te zambulliste en tu tienda, sin enterarte que en el interior de aquella otra carpa en donde todo había pasado, el Lance Corporal doblaba hasta romper la pequeña cucharita de plata que sujetaba en su puño, furibundo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>De nuevo las montañas nevadas del norte se alzaban en el horizonte a sus espaldas, mientras que a sus frentes, las murallas que rodeaban a la ciudad de Trost se comenzaban a acercar. Pronto estarían en casa...<p>

Pero nada te salvaría de Alex Lawson. Eso lo tenias bien claro. Tan solo deseabas tocar ese tema en privado, solo el y tu... Pero ni siquiera eso te logro conceder. Si había un defecto en el adorable Alex era ese, no era discreto, y cuando quería algo, no gustaba de esperar.

Cuando por fin se encaminaban a la base de la legión, su caballo adelanto hasta que estuvo junto al tuyo, haciendo que ese ardor en la parte posterior de tu cuello se encendiera y el estomago se te contrajera hasta causarte nauseas, todo por los nervios, ese tipo de nervios peculiares que sentías en esos momentos en los que pasaban cosas como que alguien te dijera que "Necesitaba hablar contigo a solas" o cuando te hacían preguntas incomodas.

"_¡No, no estoy lista!_" Chillaste aterrorizada en tu cabeza, mas luego te diste cuenta de que tal vez nunca estarías lista. Habias estado dandole vueltas al asunto durante toda la noche, mañana y ahora tarde, de nuevo, se acumulaban tus horas de sueño perdido junto a las confusiones. Alex y Levi eran los nombres que se habían revuelto durante todo ese tiempo, haciéndote sentir perdida como una niña, aun no sabias hacia donde ir, y por si fuera poco, no sabias como reaccionar a algo que nunca te había pasado.

-_._._._._...- tragaste dolorosamente, estremeciéndote al escucharlo llamarte, clavando sus adorables ojos dorados en ti sin dejar de cabalgar a tu lado, mirándote con la expectación chispeandole dentro de esos orbes. Tu, incapaz de mirarle, como si tuvieses un yunque atado al cuello, bajaste la cabeza lo suficiente para que el cabello que se había escapado de tu trenza cayera sobre tus ojos con conveniencia, dándote una ligera sensación de escudo, de seguridad.

-Tu... ¿Pensaste en lo que... Hablamos anoche?

Tardaste un largo minuto en controlar tus propios nervios, mirando fijamente la larga y blanca crin de Snowhite atrás de la cortina de cabellos, asintiendo apenas con la cabeza.

Casi pudiste sentir la felicidad de Alex, y al mismo tiempo notaste que aquella vaga conversación entre Magnus y Levi, quienes cabalgaban a tu izquierda, se había apagado, casi pudiste sentir la mirada de los tres sobre ti, dos expectantes, una emocionada. Nunca habías deseado mal para tu mejor amigo, pero en ese momento deseabas que se cayera del caballo, se golpease la cabeza y olvidara esa cosa tan...

-Snezhinka...- sentiste de pronto su mano sobre la tuya, haciendo que soltaras las riendas de la yegua con sorpresa al sentir su palma sobre la tuya, clavando los ojos en esas manos que te sujetaban. El temblaba, incluso mas que tu, estaba nervioso, y entonces entendiste la gravedad de la situación. El estaba enamorado de ti, el deseaba que correspondieras sus sentimientos, quería que fueses su novia...

¡Joder, no!

Sin previo aviso, soltó esa mano tuya y en cambio estiro su brazo hasta alcanzar tu barbilla, sujetándola y haciendo que le miraras casi al mismo tiempo en que tus ojos se abrían entre atemorizados y sorprendidos. Su expresión seria y sus ojos como oro derretido te hicieron tensar, reconociendo esa manera suya de rogar algo... Te estaba rogando...

-Yo de verdad estoy enamorado de ti desde... Desde la primera vez que te vi. No hay un solo día, una sola noche en la que no piense en ti. Si me aceptas...- suspiro sonoramente, levantando su mano para acariciar con dulzura tu mejilla, que se encendió por el contacto físico al cual tu no estabas para nada acostumbrada. -Si me aceptas, prometo tratarte como a una princesa... ¡No! ¡Como a una Diosa! Seras todo para mi, _._._._._, no habrá un solo día en que no piense en hacerte feliz... Tu tan solo tiene que decir si...-

Sentiste como la mirada del Lance Corporal prácticamente taladraba tu espalda, escuchando el cuero de sus riendas gemir ante la fuerza exagerada de su agarre. Tu mente se había quedado en blanco, tenias que responder. Tus manos sudaban, Snowhite sentía tu nerviosismo a través de las riendas, rumiando. Alex esperaba tu respuesta, pero tenias un nudo en la garganta y tantas emociones juntas que no lograbas ponerle nombre a ninguna. La lógica comenzó a actuar por encima de tus sentimientos, como lo había estado haciendo durante esos tres días, cuando no podías pensar fríamente. Aceptar seria lo mejor, nunca conseguirías a un hombre tan perfecto como Alex Lawson, dulce, cariñoso, obediente, bueno, honrado, amistoso, las soldados te envidiaban al tenerle tan cerca, deseando ser tu tan solo por una noche para poder estar junto a él. Rechazarle seria un terrible error, él tenia sin duda un corazón blando, aun debía estar afectado por la muerte de sus amigos, aun mas que tu, y recibir un segundo golpe podría simplemente derrumbarlo. Rechazar un ofrecimiento como ese seria la mayor estupidez, lo mas cruel y monstruoso que un ser humano podría hacer jamas. ¿Que ibas a hacer? ¿Que ibas a responder? ¿Que? ¿Que? ¡¿Que?!

De nuevo, sentiste la sensación constante de la penetrante mirada de Levi a tu espalda durante aquel eterno y horrible minuto de silencio... Y cuando abriste la boca, lo que tu mente te ordeno que dijeras y lo que tu corazón callaba batallaron mientras las palabras se formaban en tu garganta... Dando lugar a un solo vencedor.

_**-No.**_

Las pupilas brillantes de Alex Lawson se contrajeron mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par al verte sacudir la cabeza, alejándote del toque de su mano... Rechazándolo. Tu en cambio no cabías en tu propia sorpresa, sintiéndote de nuevo como dos días atrás, sin control de tu cuerpo, con la mente nublada, abiertos tus ojos de par en par al ver que no habías dicho lo que tenias planeado decir. Pero ese "No" no había salido de tu boca solamente, sino que había brotado de tu pecho, rotundo, imposible de ocultar, imposible de retractarse.

Alex se mantuvo estático por un largo minuto, observándote en completo silencio mientras sus ojos se opacaban, entristecidos, confundidos, como un niño pequeño cuyos sueños habían sido aplastados cruelmente... Si habías tenido ganas de morir durante todo esos días, esas ganas habían regresado como una bola de demolición.

Su voz, a pesar de su expresión, sonó firme, mientras sus cejas se juntaban en una suave mueca cuestionarte, sin apartar su mirada de ti.

-¿Por que?

Tu mantuviste la cabeza gacha. No respondiste, tu mente no controlaba tu voz.

_"Por favor, no preguntes mas"_

Sus cejas se fruncieron aun mas. -¿Acaso tengo algo malo?

-No.- susurraste bajo tu aliento. Claro que no tenia algo malo. Él era la mejor persona que tu conocías.

_"Detente..."_

-¿Acaso no soy buen soldado?

-Eres un soldado excelente. Uno de los mejores.

_"Alex..."_

-¿Entonces que, _._._._._? ¿Acaso no soy suficientemente fuerte?

-No es-...

-¿Tal vez me falta inteligencia?

-¡Claro que n-...!

-**¡¿Entonces que?!**- pareció explotar, haciendo que saltaras en tu caballo, pero sin mirarle. Fruncía el ceño tan profundamente que parecía iba a golpear algo. -¿Por que tu, de todas esas chicas que siempre me siguen? ¿Por que tu que me conoces tanto? ¿Que es lo que esta mal conmigo para que no sientas igual que yo por ti? ¿Acaso no soy suficientemente apuesto? ¿Inteligente? ¿Fuerte? ¡¿Que hay mal conmigo?! ¡Dime y lo cambiare, pero no me rechazes!-

-¡No tienes nada malo, Alex! ¡Eres jodidamente perfecto!- gritaste a tu vez, al mismo tono que el lo hacia, sin levantar la cabeza. -¡Cualquier persona que tenga un ápice de cordura te amaría! ¡Incluso yo te amaría!-

Hubo un largo de minuto de silencio. Alex no dijo nada, nadie dijo nada. Miraste por el rabillo del ojo a tu izquierda hacia Levi, quien te miraba a su vez por el rabillo del ojo, su expresión serena, como si no escuchase nada de lo que pasaba al igual que Magnus, quien miraba hacia los arboles como si fuesen algo interesantisimo. La tensión se podía cortar con el rose de una uña...

-Snezhinka...- la voz que siempre era amable para ti, la voz dulce de Alex, siempre cálida, siempre feliz, ahora se notaba sospechosa, dolida, incluso furiosa... Y tu sabias que cuando él se enfurecía, no era nada bueno. -¿...Acaso hay alguien mas... Que ya tenga tu corazón?-

Tu cuerpo se estremeció violentamente, obligándote a ti misma a ahogar el jadeo que amenazo con salirse de tu boca, entre sorprendida y asustada.

Nunca, nadie, jamas te había preguntado algo así. En tus quince años de vida era muy poco lo que sabias sobre esa cosa que llamaban amor, tus padres jamas te habían hablado concretamente de ello y eras muy joven cuando murieron, tu hermana era demasiado tímida para contarte algo y tus amigos, siendo varones y no mucho mayores que tu, solo se habían limitado a decirte que nunca te dejases poner un dedo encima por ningún hombre. No sabias que era eso de estar enamorada, aquello de "gustar" lo sentías por cada uno de esos cinco muchachos. ¿Como podías responder esa pregunta si ni siquiera estabas segura de sentir eso que llamaban "amor"?

_"Petra se cubrio el rostro con una mano, avergonzada cuando le preguntaste el que se sentia estar enamorada de ese enano amargado. -No puedo explicártelo... Es algo que simplemente se siente... Algo imposible de comprender.-"_

_**-...Si.**_

De nuevo, las palabras salieron sin permiso de tu mente tras escuchar aquellas palabras dichas por Petra algun tiempo atras, directamente desde el centro de tu corazón, con una convicción que te sorprendió incluso a ti misma. Sentiste que las tres miradas, dorado, verde y gris se posaron sobre ti con descaro, algunos sorprendidos, otros serenos, mientras tu elevabas la cabeza hacia adelante, sintiéndote perdida, confundida, sorprendida incluso, mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a llenar tus ojos, agitando las riendas de tu yegua para adelantarte a ellos, huyendo. No querías que te vieran de esa manera, perdida.

Eras en verdad una basura cruel, una vil alimaña, no por haber mentido, sino por justamente haber dicho la verdad... Y haber rechazado a Alex Lawson por estar enamorada...

De tu superior, del frió y terrible Lance Corporal Levi... De la misma persona que Petra Ral.

**.**

**.**

**.**

De nuevo estabas deprimida, y ahora si que Levi no podría ayudarte. Apenas habían llegado a la base, Petra, Auruo, Gunther y Eld los recibieron, siendo Petra quien te atrapo en sus brazos, soltando el llanto a pesar de que tu permanecías como muerta, hundiéndote aun mas en tu auto-desprecio.

-Gracias a Dios están bien. Nos tenían preocupados.- Petra se sorbió la nariz, con el rostro arrugado por las lagrimas, sacándote una sonrisa que sentiste forzada. Como eras capaz de mirarle a la cara siquiera? Ni tu misma te lo explicabas. -Luces horrible... Ven, yo te cuidare. Deben estar cansados.-

-Petra, deten...- pero ella no te escucho, arrastrándote al interior de la base mientras comenzaba a parlotear. Parecía tener las intenciones de animarte, pero tu no podías animarte con nada ahora. Todo te había caído junto, de golpe, y a pesar de que te habías levantado antes, ahora habías caído de nuevo y no sabias como levantarte.

Estabas demasiado exhausta como para poder sentirte sorprendida cuando encontrarte a Hange Zoë dentro de su habitación, demasiado exhausta para sentirte afectada por su animo exagerado y su actitud excéntrica y alegre mientras te levantaba en brazos diciendo algo como "¡Eres la chica mas valiente de toda esta legión! Mira que desafiar a Levi e incluso a Erwin. ¡Tu tienes agallas! ¡Jaja!"

-¡Hange-san, ya bájela!- chillo preocupada Petra, intentando ayudarte a escapar, pero tu solo podías mirar hacia la nada, inexpresiva, incluso cuando ellas decidieron darte un baño, comenzando a quitarte la ropa cuando notaron que no eras capaz de moverte. Petra te saco la capa mientras Hange te quitaba las botas, comenzando a soltar las correas de tu cuerpo, decían algo sobre estar apestosa, te preguntaban la situación del clima en el norte, pero tu solo lograbas asentir o dar respuestas cortas, evitando a toda costa mirar a Petra directamente a los ojos.

Tu no podías estar enamorada de Levi. Era traición a un amigo, algo que para ti era simplemente imperdonable. Y ya habías cometido un grave pecado aquella mañana al haber rechazado a Alex de esa manera tan cruel.

-Debo admitir que estoy sorprendida. Levi-Heichō nunca se presta para las "tonterías" de Erwin-Dancho. Debe sentir mucho aprecio hacia ti como para haberlos seguido hasta allá. De haber sido yo, seguramente me hubiese pateado el trasero y obligado a regresar a la base. Que envidia...

-Ja, debes gustarle mucho al enanito, _._._._._, lo suficiente como para seguirte sin rechistar.

El jodido mundo te cayo encima, mas aun cuando Hange le dio la razón. En verdad, durante todo aquel tiempo lo que habías logrado era volverte alguien demasiado cercano a él, mientras que Petra, por timidez y respeto, prefería mantener su distancia, a pesar de sus sentimientos. "¿_Que clase de persona terrible tomaba tales ventajas ante las propias narices de su amiga?_" Te preguntaste, estando ya desnuda, metiéndote en la bañera de agua caliente que había dentro de la habitación de Hange.

No estabas segura de que expresión tenias, probablemente una deprimente, porque llegado a cierto punto Petra y Hange no pudieron seguir ignorándola, sentadas en los bordes de la tina mientras restregaban tus piernas y brazos.

-Luces terrible... ¿Paso algo mientras estaban alla, _._._._-chan?

Tu mantuviste la mirada fija en el agua, silenciosa, incapaz de responder, a pesar de que quisieras decir tantas cosas...

_"Si tan solo lo supieras..."_

Petra pareció sacar sus propias deducciones entonces, extendiendo una mano y posandola sobre tu hombro desnudo. -Se que es duro al principio. Pero pronto lo aceptaras... Tus amigos ahora están en un lugar mejor a este. Sin titanes.-

Te sonrió dulcemente, como solo ella lo hacia, intentando consolarte de alguna manera en lo que ella creía, era tu luto por tus amigos. Suspiraste por dentro y de nuevo las lagrimas abnegaron tus ojos y los sollozos comenzaran a salir sin tu permiso, sintiéndote tan culpable y horrible por ser tratada tan bien por la que era tu ahora rival... Deseabas tanto decirle que tu tristeza no era solo por eso. Eran tantas cosas... La muerte de ellos, el haber dejado a tus hermanos en ese pueblo maldito, el haber rechazado a Alex y que ahora no pudieras ni verle a la cara, como no podías aguantar estar cerca de ella ahora que sabias los sentimientos que tenias para el Lance Corporal. No querías estar en contra de ella, querías estar a su favor. No querías estar enamorada de Levi, querías estar enamorada de Alex. No querías sentirte tan miserable, querías descansar, querías dormir por mucho tiempo, ya no querías nada de esa mierda...

Pero te lo merecías. Desde el momento en que habías nacido.

-¡Se que me lo merezco! ¡Ya se que soy una basura! ¡Se que no merezco vivir, que debería estar muerta! ¡Pero quiero que todo sea como antes!- gritaste antes de llevar las manos contra tu rostro, soltando un llanto amargo, gimoteando aun sin importarte estar frente a esas dos mujeres, después de todo ellas eran cercanas a ti dentro de todo, lo mas cercano a tus mejores amigas. -¡Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como era antes de esto! No quiero sentir esto hacia él!¡Pero es imposible, ya no puedo hacer nada! ¡Lo siento, Petra, en verdad lo siento!-

-O-oi, cálmate.- Hange sujeto tus muñecas para intentar calmarte, lanzandole una mirada que pedía una explicación a Petra, quien a su vez te miraba perdida, sin comprender el porque de tus disculpas.

-Te prometo que voy a ayudarte, me esforzare al máximo, nada va a interponerse... ¡Seras la mujer de Levi-Heichō antes de que el año acabe... Por mi jodida vida que así sera!

Hange volvió a posar su vista sobre Petra, cuyas mejillas se encendieron ante tus palabras, y luego regreso la vista hacia ti tras unos segundos, comprendiendo antes de que Petra siquiera comenzara a imaginarse lo que estaba pasando por tu cabeza. No por nada ella era la segunda al mando y la líder del equipo de investigaciones. Sus lentes reflejaron la luz del baño y sus ojos brillaron tras los cristales, mientras tu te limitabas a continuar llorando, apretando los puños contra tu rostro, decidida a que, sin importar el costo, matarías el afecto que tenias para ese hombre y ayudarías a Petra a obtener aquello que tu querías. Así tuvieses que matarte por dentro, así sufrieras... El sufrimiento valdría la pena...

-¿_._._._._... Que fue lo que paso?

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Comenzó a gritar que no era mas que una basura después de eso, hasta que la voz se le acabo. Justo entonces Hange-Buntaichō trajo una inyección de calmantes. Estuvo llorado hasta quedarse dormida...- Petra arropo mejor a la chica que dormía en la cama mientras Hange contaba aquello, sentada al borde de la cama. _._._._._ lucia pálida y frágil, y sus ojeras solo resaltaban mas en su precioso rostro, como una pequeña muñeca de cristal, triste y delicada.

-Esto le esta afectando demasiado, Heichō. Prácticamente tuvo un ataque de nervios cuando Hange-Buntaichō estuvo aquí, como si hubiese estado sometida a estrés por mucho tiempo.. ¿Acaso paso algo malo allá?- pregunto Petra a su vez, sentada junto a la cama en una silla de madera.

Levi mantuvo su expresión serena, los ojos fijos en la muchacha dormida, desde la otra silla junto a la cama de Petra. Ni siquiera ella podía descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente, sus ojos siempre habían sido imposibles de leer para ella. Hange en cambio prácticamente tomaba nota de su expresión. Conociéndolo desde tantos años sabían bien lo que estaba pasando pos su cabeza en ese instante.

-Tu sabias lo que pasaba con su familia en ese pueblo?

Petra pareció entristecer, bajando la cabeza. -Si... Pero ella siempre lucia tan fuerte a pesar de eso que nunca crei que algo así le afectara.-

-Ella dice ser el pilar de su banda... Pero es la banda quien la mantenía estable en realidad. Mastodonte, los repetidos, cuatro ojos y Lawson. Todos ellos le daban seguridad, era por eso que la seguían, porque deseaban darle algo mas que esa vida miserable que llevaba en ese pueblo de mierda con sus hermanos.- aseguro el moreno, cruzándose de brazos. -Es solo que ella nunca se dio cuenta de eso. Idiota.-

Petra regreso la vista a la muchacha, cuya trenza se esparcía como una serpiente por la almohada. Las pocas veces que había ido a Marhjul, se había dado cuenta de eso, pero simplemente lo había ignorado. Ellos sabían que para ella, tras todos esos maltratos de aquellos pueblerinos, su existencia no era mas que un error, algo no mucho mejor que una basura que ocupaba espacio en los muros... Pero mientras tuviese a alguien a quien proteger, se mantenía moviéndose, respirando, dándole un sentido a su vida.

Ahora que tres de sus razones de vivir habían muerto y una cuarta simplemente le odiaba, era imposible que se sintiese segura o estable. La depresión que siempre estaba allí, pero que mantenía aplacada, tomaba el control. El estrés de tantos acontecimientos... Era mas de lo que una persona adulta podía soportar, mas aun para una simple quinceañera.

-¿Que tal darle una razón?

Levi levanto la vista hacia Hange, curioso. Petra le imito mientras los lentes de la científica brillaban apenas en la obscuridad de la habitación, apenas iluminada por un poco de luz lunar. -Su banda ya esta rota. Hable con Lawson, y si bien dice que no la odia y que jamas la odiaría, no es capaz de verla por ahora. Justo ahora acaba de perder uno de los dos débiles pilares que quedan, y en este momento Magnus aun se siente deprimido por la muerte de su hermano como para intentar consolar a _._._._._-chan. Ella se ha estado tambaleado desde hace cuatro días y por fin ha caído... Entonces solo nos queda darle mas pilares en los cuales subirse si queremos regresarla a su antiguo estado.-

El tono apacible de Levi dejo entrever comprensión. -¿Te refieres a que la sigamos? ¿Unirnos a su "banda", Cuatro ojos de mierda?-

-En efecto, enano. Ella nos aprecia, sobre todo a ti y a Petra. Lo se por la manera en que su actitud hacia ustedes ha cambiado durante estos tiempos.- afirmo con convicción la segunda al mando, regresando la mirada a la aludida, quien ahora se daba media vuelta para continuar soñando. -Ella necesita a las personas que aprecia a su alrededor para sentirse segura. Necesita sentir que tiene que protegerlos... Y se que Auruo, Gunther, Eld y Petra estarían feliz de hacerlo por ella. Yo también, fue una de mis mejores soldados mientras estuvo en mi escuadrón... Solo faltarías tu, Levi.-

Levi se quedo en silencio por un largo minuto, con los ojos clavados en Hange, quien a su vez le miraba expectante, esperando por su respuesta. Ella era demasiado inteligente, siempre conseguía una solución para todo y esta vez iba en serio... Actuaba por el bien de su compañera, de su amiga, naturalmente su solución era la mejor.

Y ella sabia que Levi no iba a negarse a nada que pudiese evitar que su "mocosa idiota" continuara llorando.

-Tch... Esto es lo mas estúpido que he hecho jamas.- gruño, levantándose de la silla. -Esta bien, Hange. Me uno.-

Petra salto de felicidad en su silla mientras Hange sonreía de oreja a oreja, a punto de soltar un sonoro "Yahoo" antes de que Levi le mandara una mirada asesina, recordandole que había alguien durmiendo en la habitación. -Eh... Bueno, siento eso. Como sea, debemos buscar maneras de eliminar ciertos recuerdos dolorosos también. Una banda nueva no puede tener elementos viejos...-

-En humano, lentes de mierda, no entiendo idioma cerdo.- le gruño el moreno, amargado. Ya quería irse de allí.

Hange soltó una risotada, mascullando algo sobre un "enano ignorante" pero cortándolo cuando Levi le acerco el puño a la cara, amenazándola con arreglarle la curvatura peculiar de su nariz a puñetazos.

-Lo que quise decir, señor amargura, es que cosas como ese apodo que Dimitri Zedd y Alex Lawson le pusieron deben ser eliminados o cambiados para no traerle malos recuerdos que puedan asociarse con la banda.- explico la científica, arreglándose los lentes con el dedo indice.

-Vaya, Hange-san, es usted muy sabia. No sabia que también sabia de la psique humana.- admitió Petra sorprendida.

Hange soltó una risotada. -Cuando conocí a Levi decidí estudiar algo de psicología para comprender como era posible ser tan amarga-...

El golpe que le metió en la cabeza dejo el puño del soldado echando humo y ensangrentado, y mando a la científica a dormir. Se limpiaba la sangre con un pañuelo cuando se atrevió a hablar de nuevo.

-_Mon diamant d'hiver, fort et beau, précieux et fragile...*- _Fueron sus palabras, confundiendo por completo a Petra y sorprendido a Hange, quien se despertó ante aquella frase, clavando sus ojos castaños en el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad, quien miraba el pañuelo en su mano, pensativo. -Diamant d'hiver sera. Crees que puedan pronunciarlo, Petra?-

Ella pestañeo repetidas veces, intentando de alguna manera imitar el acento de Levi, sin demasiado éxito. -Tal vez con algo de practica. Igualmente Snezhinka era difícil de pronunciar... Pero... ¿Que significa?-

-Ce surnom...*- Hange se levanto del piso, sujetando el hombro de su compañero con los ojos abiertos de par en par. -¡Vous êtes dans l'amour avec cette fille, Levi!*-

El moreno le mando una mirada sorprendida primero, como si le hubiesen atrapado con las manos en la masa, mas pronto parecio llenarse de ira al darse cuenta de que la cuatro ojos habia dicho aquello en voz alta delante de Petra... Gracias a dios ella no entendia ni una jota de frances. Sujeto a Hange por el cuello de su camisa, acercandola a su rostro mientras la miraba con ira.

-Dites cela à quelqu'un d'autre, et je vous promets que vous vouliez être dévoré par les Titans, quatre yeux putain...*- gruño iracundo, con el brillo rojo del deseo de sangre brotando de sus ojos.

Hange jadeo sin importarte las palabras del Soldado Mas Fuerte de la Humanidad. -Alors, il est vrai... Levi...*-

-**¡¿Vous m'entendez, bon sang?! ¡Dis seulement une parole et je vais vous tuer, Hange!***- su voz subió una décima, frunciendole el ceño mas profundamente junto con el agarre de su mano.

-Ya entendí. ¡Cálmate, cálmate hombre!-Hange se deshizo de su agarre con un manoton amistoso, irguiéndose y riendo tontamente al notar que Petra los miraba sin comprender ni una palabra de lo que decían. -Que no te enseñaron nunca que hablar en otro idioma delante de los otros es de mala educación!-

Levi le mando una ultima mirada asesina, chasqueando la lengua y gruñendo una maldición antes de darse media vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta. -Como sea! Que la mocosa se levante temprano, mañana tenemos cosas que hacer.- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir, cerrando la puerta con mas fuerza de la necesaria.

Para mayor confusión de la pobre y no-dotada-de-conocimientos-de-francés Petra, Hange comenzó a reír a carcajadas, murmurando cosas como "cuando Erwin se entere" o algo así, dando círculos por la habitación antes de prácticamente desaparecer de ella.

-...Rayos, con razón Peter decía que la Legión de Exploración era mucho menos que una cuerda de raritos suicidas.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong>AQUI ESTA LA TRADUCCION DE LAS PALABRAS EN FRANCES DE LEVI Y HANJI!<strong>

**Levi:** Mi diamante invernal, fuerte y bella, valiosa y fragil...

**Hange:** Ese sobrenombre... Tu estas enamorado de esa niña, Levi!

**Levi:** Dile eso a alguien más, y te prometo que querras ser devorada por los Titanes, maldita cuatro ojos...

**Hange:** Entonces es cierto... Levi...

**Levi:** **Me entendiste, carajo?! Dile a alguien y te matare, Hange!**

YA LUEGO SUBIRE EL CAPITULO DE ROULETTE OF MEMORIES, SERA SU REGALO DE SAN VALENTIN/NAVIDAD/AÑO NUEVO RETRASADO XD

Muchas gracias por leer y perdón por lo largo! Por favor, si te gusto, si no te gusto, si lo odiaste, si quieres otro capitulo, si tienes una sugerencia para el siguiente capitulo, si crees que merezco morir... POR FAVOR **deja un review, sigue o deja de favorita la historia o a mi, la escritora**. Eso me ayudaría mucho.

Kurenai Lukia


	3. 10,5 Situaciones Desesperadas

SIENTO MUCHISIMO HABER ESTADO DOS SEMANAS SIN ACTUALIZAR, pero al menos he escrito dos capitulos para compensar la falta. Dentro de poco estare subiendo el capitulo 11 de RoM

**Muchas gracias a:**

_**Lena Silver:**_ XD Nunca pense que alguien pudiese sentirse identificada por eso, la pegue xD Gracias por tu rvw!

_**Miss Writer 04:** _es que Erwin es Capitan Handsome y Levi intento escribir como él pero se frustro y escribio como le dio la gana xD Y alguien por fin comprende lo de Alex, lo pinte para que luciese como un galanazo, pero por dentro es medio malcriado xD Muchas gracias por tu rvw!

_**Mei Phantomhive:** _-A mi no me dio pena, se lo merece por mmgv xD- Muchas gracias por tu rvw y al fin estare de nuevo en las andadas xD

_**Atzuko-san:**_ Gracias por tu rvw! Pronto estare colgando el segundo lemon, apenas termine de corregirlo :)

_**NuniiWrittingDreams:**_ UNA VACA! 8D *explota de la emocion* Y no me preguntes sobre los tres capitulos de la 6, se suponia que seria un solo capitulo y para cuando me di cuenta habian tres y yo como: ...Okey, ellas quieren lemon desde el tercer capitulo y las voy a joder con tres capitulos mas sin lemon? me van a matar xD Toma, champu anticaida, gracias por tu rvw!

_**Megane Bishojo:** _Gracias por tu rvw, espero te guste este capitulo! 8D

_**Avexis-N7: **_8D gracias por tu rvw

Y gracias por darle favorito y a seguir 8D

_**ACLARANDO CLARESAS CLARAMENTE (?):**_

"_blablabla_" **son pensamientos**

-blblblblaaaa- **son dialogos**

-_._._._ fue a casa de pedro.- **estan diciendo el nombre del lector.**

**Espero les guste este capitulo!**

**_Disclaimer:_** Shingeki No Kyojin NO ES MIO, es de Hajime Isayama!

_**Advertencia:**_ Lenguaje Vulgar y posible OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**Roulette of Memories**_

_**10.5**_

_**Situaciones Desesperadas**_

_"Supongo que al final, el amor no desaparece las heridas, pero al menos las ayuda a cicatrizar"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"No"<strong>_

_**"No"**_

_**"No iras con ellos ¡No vas a abandonarme...!"**_

-No...

-No...

-Alex...

-Magnus...

-...Ugh...

Levi abrió los ojos, girándose hacia la joven que yacía a su lado en la cama, retorciéndose, entre las sabanas hablando y gimiendo lastimosamente entre sueños. Lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos cerrados.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- su voz que había comenzado como un susurro aumento el tono mientras negaba. sus manos se aferraban a la sabana que cubría su cuerpo desnudo, agitando la cabeza. No era la primera vez que era atacada por pesadillas aun con la compañía de Levi, pero si era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo juntos que la veía revolverse con tal desesperación, gritando y sudando.

Preocupado, pero sin dejarlo ver en su expresión, el hombre se incorporo y estiro una mano para acaricia la frente perlada de su joven mujer. -Oi.- dijo con tono calmado, ronco por el sueño, pero la muchacha no despertó. Levi sacudió el hombro desnudo con su mano. -Oi, despierta... ¡Oi!-

-¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero ir con ellos! _**¡QUIERO IR CON ELLOS, LEVI! ¡SUÉLTAME!**_- grito en respuesta la soldado, aun inconsciente, agitándose violentamente en la cama. -¡Alex! ¡Magnus...!-

No estaba muy seguro de que clase de pesadilla estaba teniendo, por lo que no se preocupada demasiado, pero su corazon si se detuvo en su pecho cuando, tras los nombres de sus dos subordinados, la jovencita agrego tres nombres mas... Que no deberían entrar en el contexto de un sueño común.

-¡Peter! ¡Dimitri! ¡Lucius! Por favor... Por favor... _**No me dejen sola...** _¡Quiero ir con ustedes!-

Mierda. El rostro del Lance Corporal Levi palideció, abriendo los ojos con temor, sujetando a la muchacha con ambas manos para agitarla. -¡_._._._._, despierta!- rugió hasta que por fin, sobresaltada, la muchacha abrió los ojos y se incorporo en la cama, jadeante y aterrorizada. Sus ojos grandes y rebosantes de juventud pero ademas pánico se fijaron en el rostro del hombre que la había despertado, mirándolo como si fuese alguna especie de fantasma o ser sobrenatural.

-Levi...- susurro, sentándose en la cama junto a él, importándole poco que él pudiese ver su cuerpo desnudo. Sus ojos aun reflejaban el temor y la desesperación que había sentido durante aquella pesadilla. La expresión del hombre moreno se suavizo ligeramente al ver a la adolescente llevar una mano a su rostro, las lagrimas corriendo aun por sus mejillas junto al sudor mientras intentaba por todos los medios calmarse a si misma, sollozando sonoramente. -Perdón.. Lo siento mucho...- susurro afligida, cubriéndose el rostro con la otra mano también, luciendo frágil con su cuerpo menudo, desnudo y pálido por el miedo, el cabello largo cayendo por su espalda como una cascada hasta la cama, algunos mechones en sus brazos, rostro y hombros.

-Fue solo una pesadilla. Calma.- aseguro el hombre, atreviéndose a tomar una de las manos que ocultaban su rostro, entre las suyas, haciéndola lucir pequeña en comparación. La soldado se limito a seguir sollozando, halando suavemente su cabello en busca de hacerse reaccionar. De nuevo, la preocupación paso fugazmente por la expresión de Levi. Jamas la había visto tan afectada por una pesadilla, y vaya que la había visto tener pesadillas desde la muerte de aquellos tres subordinados suyos. Extendió sus manos hacia ella y la abrazo contra su cuerpo, acurrucandola y besandole el cabello como si de una niña pequeña se tratase. -Estas mierdas pasan. ¿Quieres contarme?-

Ella negó violentamente con la cabeza. -No.- sollozo, temblando sin corresponder a su abrazo, apoyando la frente contra su hombro. La preocupación de Levi tomo auge dentro de su mente.

-¿Por que no?- pregunto, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño pero sin restarle dulzura a su abrazo, sin recibir respuesta. -¿Por que no, _._._._._?- repitió, cada vez mas preocupado cuando recibió otra negativa en voz alta. -Es solo una pesadilla, un simple sueño. He visto mierdas que pesadillas en un solo día de expedición. Habla.- Ella tardo un largo minuto en responder, rompiendo a llorar de nuevo.

_**-¡Vas a odiarme si te lo cuento!-**_

La expresión del Mas Fuerte de la Humanidad no cambio, pero por sus ojos paso una sombra siniestra ante las palabras de su querida. Tenia que hacerla hablar. Sujeto los antebrazos de la muchacha entre sus manos, separandola de su cuerpo solo para enfrentarle, serio su expresión al hablarle. -Tch. No hay manera de que yo pueda odiarte por un jodido sueño. Habla, es una orden.-

La muchacha le miro con desesperación, bajando la cabeza en un sollozo al escuchar la palabra "Orden" Siendo su subordinada, las ordenes debían ser acatadas sin rechistar, confiando en el juicio del superior ciegamente... El cabello largo y brillante hizo una cortina que censuro el rostro de _._._._._ a Levi mientras hablaba.

-Soñé que estaba con ellos... Con mis amigos...- su voz sonaba cortada por los sollozos, pero de pronto, tenia un tono alegre, completamente feliz. -Todos ellos estaban allí, como en los viejos tiempos. Estábamos jugando a atrapar el pañuelo de Lucius allí, en el Lago Lehizamo. El corría con el pañuelo en el cuello y todos los demás corríamos detrás de él... Siempre me gusto jugar ese juego, aunque él me dejara ganar. Esta vez Magnus y Alex lograron atraparlo y ganaron el juego.-

Levi se mantuvo en silencio, aun sabiendo que ella había estado soñando con su banda, tanto con los miembros muertos como con los vivos. No se sorprendía hasta el momento, ya que la mayoría de las pesadillas que ella tenia mientras dormía junto a él giraban alrededor de esos cinco personajes. Si bien esperaba que durante esa semana que pasarían juntos no sufriría de esos episodios, obviamente estaba equivocado.

-Jugamos, comimos y bebimos todos el día. Incluso Alex y los gemelos me cantaron una canción tonta de amor. Ellos saben que me gustan, a pesar de que nunca lo digo...- Los celos dieron una punzada en el pecho del Lance Corporal, unos celos antiguos que siempre había sentido hacia esos tres hombres en especifico, los mas cercanos a la mujer que amaba, los que la conocían incluso mejor que él. Sin embargo, su expresión se mantuvo inmutable, y como siempre, guardo esos sentimientos crueles para si mismo. -...Pero cuando se hizo de noche..-

_**~O~**_

_Ellos habían dicho que los acompañara, un bosque al principio obscuro, a donde la luz, la calidez y el color no llegaban y que sin importar como lo vieras, lucia sombrío y aterrador. Ese fue el sitio a donde terminaron. Tres de los jóvenes se giraron hacia los otros tres, girándose al mismo tiempo con sonrisas tristonas al ver que Alex, Magnus y _._._._._ se detenían recelosos en la frontera entre el campo abierto y el calor de una fogata, y el bosque gélido._

_-¿Que pasa, Snezhinka?- Lucius se giro hacia la líder, mirándola con esa sonrisa tristona en su rostro. Su mano se extendió hacia ella, amable, y ella sintió el impulso irrefrenable de tomarla. -¿No vienes con nosotros?-_

_-Tengo miedo.- admitió, sujetándose las manos contra el pecho, nerviosa. -No quiero ir, ese lugar luce horrible... ¿Por que están yendo hacia allá? ¿No tienen miedo?-_

_Dimitri sonrió amablemente, acercándose a ella y tomando sus manos, hincando una rodilla en el suelo para poder mirarla a su altura. -Tienes razón, es algo horrible y doloroso pasar por allí... Pero muñeca, ¡Del otro lado hay un lugar increíble! ¡Ven con nosotros y te lo mostraremos! ¡Vengan los tres!-_

_Desconfiada, Snezhinka levanto la mirada y observo entre los arboles, tan solo obscuridad se lograba ver... hasta que lo noto, una pequeña luz en lo mas profundo del bosque, una luz muy brillante y cálida, pero para llegar a ella se debía cruzar por aquel bosque infernal... Y a ella no le agradaban los bosques obscuros._

_-Es un mundo muy distinto a ese en donde están ahora...- Lucius sujeto entonces una de los hombros femeninos y uno de los de su hermano gemelo, sonriendoles amablemente, queriendo convencerlos. -Del otro lado de eso, los titanes no existen.-_

_El corazón de la muchacha brinco dentro de su pecho. ¿Un mundo sin titanes? ¿Un mundo sin muros? Imposible..._

_-Es hermoso, no se siente dolor, ni hambre, ni tristeza, solo alegría, solo calor... No hay gente mala en ese mundo, Snezhinka.- Peter puso una mano en tu hombro y otra en el hombro de Alex, quien le miro sorprendido, parecía estarlo considerando, al igual que Magnus. Ella en cambio se sentía cada vez mas asustada._

_Dimitri tomo la barbilla de la muchacha entre su pulgar y su indice, mirándole con ternura, pero con una tristeza que resaltaba a simple vista en los ojos azules. -_._._._._, si vienes con nosotros, no pasara nada malo. No tendrás que luchar mas contra los titanes, ni sufrir por tener frió, hambre o tristeza... Y mucho menos estarás sola. Tus padres también están allá.-_

_Ahora si, su corazón se detuvo en su pecho. _

_"Papá y mamá... Papá y Mamá... Podre verlos... ¡Podre verlos!" _

_Dio un paso hacia adelante, de pronto olvidando su miedo a los bosques obscuros. Tal vez si iba acompañada de sus amigos, podría cruzarle sin problemas, los dulces premios del otro lado del bosque parecían valer la pena. Alex y Magnus sonrieron también, levantando las miradas hacia sus amigos, como si también hubiesen tomado la decisión de su líder, dieron un paso hacia adelante._

_-No suena nada mal.- dijo Alex, comenzando a caminar junto con su primo, quien le sonrió, no llevando mas lentes. -¿Mamá esta allá?- Pregunto con emoción, sonriendole. El pelirrojo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza._

_-Y tu hermanito menor también, esta impaciente por conocerte.-_

_...Fue entonces cuando reaccionaste, ya había cruzado la primera hilera de arboles de aquel bosque, abriendo los ojos de par en par al sentir un dolor fulminante en su corazón. "El hermano menor de Alex... El hermano menor de Alex murió al nacer... ¡Y su madre murió al darlo a luz!" La realidad te cayo encima como un balde de agua fría, petrificandote. Ese mundo sin titanes, ese mundo sin dolor y lleno de sus seres queridos..._

_Ese mundo era la muerte._

_Tus amigos querían que te les unieras en la muerte._

_-¡NO!_

_Abrió__ la boca para chillar eso, pero fue la voz de Levi la que ahogo la suya en un rugido. De un segundo a otro, dos cuchillas bloquearon su paso al cruzarse en su camino, clavándose en la tierra ante ella. Observo entonces dos enormes alas encerrándola bajo ellas, una negra y una blanca, antes de que un par de brazos fuertes y cálidos le rodeasen desde la espalda, deteniendo su caminar. El aroma a café y lluvia que siempre cubría a Levi emboto sus sentidos al ser abrazada por él._

_-No iras con ellos. ¡No vas a abandonarme, es una orden, mocosa!- rugió el Soldado Mas Fuerte de la Humanidad, haciendo que las alas enormes frente a los ojos de la muchacha se deshicieran en miles de plumas, apretando a la joven posesivamente contra su pecho y arrastrándola hacia atrás hasta que estuvieron de nuevo en la frontera entre la luz y la obscuridad, mirando fieramente hacia las espaldas de aquellos cinco jóvenes que se habían detenido un par de pasos mas adelante, girándose aun con sonrisas tristes, incluyendo a Magnus y Alex. _._._._._ miro a los dos últimos alarmada, ellos estaban caminando hacia la muerte... _

_-¡No, no!- rugió, sujetándose de los brazos de Levi. -¡Alex, Magnus! ¡No vayan! ¡No pueden irse!_

_Los dos muchachos no borraron sus sonrisas, pero comenzaron a llorar silenciosamente, sin apartar las miradas lejos de la muchacha que extendía una mano hacia ellos. _

_-No importa, Snezhinka. Tu ya no nos necesitas.- sonrió Alex. Sus ropas habían cambiado, ahora, de la chaqueta de la Legion que llevaba puesta, una ala negra y una blanca del mismo tamaño que él salían de su espalda, al igual que pasaba con sus otros amigos, todos vestidos con el uniformes, con las alas de la libertad en sus espaldas._

_-Podemos entregar nuestras vidas a la humanidad con tranquilidad... Ahora que sabemos que Levi-Heichō cuidara de ti con su vida.- la sonrisa de Magnus se amplio, y las lagrimas en sus mejillas aumentaron al igual que tu repentino miedo. -Solo prométenos que no cruzaras este bosque hasta que te hayan salido canas, cuando ya no hayan mas muros, _._._._._.-_

_Él no le dejo siquiera responder, ambos se dieron media vuelta, comenzando a caminar junto a Lucius, Dimitri y Peter, quienes la saludaron con una mano antes de girarse y perderse entre la obscuridad del bosque._

_Solo cuando no pudo distinguir sus siluetas entre los arboles, fue cuando se dio cuenta de su propio error. Los había dejado irse, había perdido la oportunidad de reencontrarse con sus preciados amigos y sus padres, había perdido la oportunidad de ver un mundo sin titanes, un mundo libre en donde no llorase o tuviese pesadillas nunca mas..._

_¿Que mierda había hecho?_

_-¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero ir con ellos! ¡QUIERO IR CON ELLOS, LEVI! ¡SUÉLTAME!- rugió al verse atrapada por sus brazos, forcejeando. ¡Debía alcanzarlos, debía ir con ellos, quería ir con ellos! Pero Levi la detenía, la forzaba a quedarse en ese lugar lleno de sufrimiento, en ese mundo cruel al cual no quería seguir perteneciendo. Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, desesperada. No quería quedarse sola, quería tener a sus amigos, quería estar con ellos siempre, siempre, como lo habían prometido cuando eran niños... -¡Peter! ¡Dimitri! ¡Lucius! Por favor... Por favor... **No me dejen sola...** ¡Quiero ir con ustedes!-_

_Fue entonces cuando Levi comenzó a gritarle. -¡Oi, Oi, Oi! _._._._._, despierta... **¡Despierta!**_

_**~O~**_

La jovencita corto el relato, levantando la cabeza hacia Levi, cuyos ojos eran cubiertos por las sombras del flequillo en su frente, la cabeza gacha. Ahora entendía porque decía que si le contaba, él la odiaría. En su relato, él era el obstáculo que le impedía irse con sus apreciados amigos, lo único que impedía que ella fuese libre de ir con ellos a un lugar mejor al que ella anhelaba estar...

En su subconsciente, _._._._._ consideraba a Levi su único punto débil, su única razón para no entregarse a la muerte y la locura.

Y en efecto, sintió odio hacia ella, no por lo que ella lo consideraba, sino por el simple y llano hecho de que ella deseaba morir, ella deseaba abandonarlo con todo su corazón, pero él no se lo permitía.

Un largo minuto de silencio ocurrió entre ambos, ella rompió a llorar de nuevo, susurrando "Lo siento" repetidas veces, como un mantra. Una parte de Levi, la mayor parte de él, en realidad, deseo golpear algo, iracundo al ver las intenciones de su mujer de abandonarlo después de haberlo convertido en un ser necesitado de ella para poder funcionar... La otra parte, mas pequeña y blanda, sintió un malestar profundo por pensar en una niña asustada y frágil de esa manera... Ella no tenia la culpa de sentirse así, en realidad, si tan solo él hubiese protegido a esos tres soldados como se debía, tal vez todo aquello jamas hubiese ocurrido y _._._._._ no tendría que cargar con ese peso en su conciencia por el resto de su vida... Pero, ya no podía arrepentirse, sino responsabilizarse por las consecuencias de sus propios actos.

De nuevo rodeo el cuerpo menudo y suave de su amada, recostándola en la cama con suavidad y él recostándose sobre ella, atinando a besar sus mejillas con ternura. -No te odio.- afirmo esta vez, limpiando las lagrimas con sus labios. -De la única forma en que podría odiarte... Es que hubieses aceptado seguirlos y abandonarme aquí.-

Ella le miro sorprendida y llorosa, aun hipando mientras Levi se apoyaba en sus codos para enfrentarla, acariciando un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos. -...Yo de verdad quise... Ay, lo siento tanto, Levi...-

-Deja de pedir perdón por una simple pesadilla y besame.- fue su único gruñido, inclinándose al fin a besarle en los labios, acallando sus sollozos con sus besos. Era de madrugada, tres días habían pasado desde que al fin habían consumado su relación... No le importaba volver a hacerle el amor a su ahora mujer si eso la hacia dejar de llorar y olvidar aquella horrible pesadilla... Porque solo había sido eso, una pesadilla... Solo un reflejo de su subconsciente... Y nada mas.

...O al menos, eso era lo que mas deseaba.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>YA LUEGO SUBIRE EL CAPITULO DE ROULETTE OF MEMORIES, estoy corrigiendolo primero xD<p>

Muchas gracias por leer y perdón por la tardanza. Por favor, si te gusto, si no te gusto, si lo odiaste, si quieres otro capitulo, si tienes una sugerencia para el siguiente capitulo, si crees que merezco morir... POR FAVOR **deja un review, sigue o deja de favorita la historia o a mi, la escritora**. Eso me ayudaría mucho.

Kurenai Lukia


	4. 12,3 Alma

Nadie se pregunto cual era el otro castigo de Erwin... pero de todas maneras lo pongo xD

**Muchas gracias a:**

_**Gii-chan**_

_**Monzee YMRU **_

_**Miss Writer 04 chapter 3 . Apr 12**_

_**LuXi3l **_

_**yami **_

_**Atzuko-san**_

Y gracias por darle favorito y a seguir 8D

_**ACLARANDO CLARESAS CLARAMENTE (?):**_

"_blablabla_" **son pensamientos**

-blblblblaaaa- **son dialogos**

-_._._._ fue a casa de pedro.- **estan diciendo el nombre del lector.**

**Espero les guste este capitulo!**

**_Disclaimer:_** Shingeki No Kyojin NO ES MIO, es de Hajime Isayama!

_**Advertencia:**_ Lenguaje Vulgar y posible OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_"Yo no se nada con certeza. Siempre ha sido así. Aunque confíe en mis fuerzas, o en la decisión de mis compañeros, nadie sabe el resultado. Así que lo que nos queda... Es tomar una decisión de la cual no nos arrepintamos."_

_**Roulette of Memories**_

_**12.3**_

_**Alma**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>-Ese es todo el maldito reporte.- casi con asco, Levi dejo sobre el escritorio de Erwin una pila de papeles. Lo había hecho en esa sola noche, acompañado tan solo por una jarra de café, una vela, tinta, plumero y el estrés de no estar junto a su mujer cuando esta no se había dignado a despertar aun después de casi cinco días. Levi estaba que se lo llevaban los mil demonios, ese maldito rubiecito sabía que él estaba preocupado por ella y sin embargo lo obligaba a hacer el maldito papeleo.<p>

Se sorprendió a si mismo llamando a Erwin "Maldito Rubiecito" aun después de tantos años trabajando juntos. ¿Sus niveles de estrés eran tantos? No presto atención a lo que él hacía, decidiéndose por abrir sin permiso alguno una gaveta del escritorio del comandante, sacando de él un paquetito blanco, del cual extrajo tres delgados tubos blancos, cigarrillos. Guardo dos de los que había sacado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y dejo dos más sobre el escritorio, busco el encendedor que él guardaba en su bolsillo, encendiendo dos de esos y dejándole uno en los dedos a su jefe, quien lo acepto sin despegar los ojos de los informes ni un segundo. Levi se limitó a acercarse al ventanal de la oficina, mirando hacia afuera. Estaba lloviendo. Tanto Smith como Ackerman le dieron una calada al cigarrillo al mismo tiempo, soltando el humo al mismo tiempo también, haciendo que se acumulara sobre sus cabezas al estar encerrados en aquella oficina. Levi había tomado aquella costumbre gracias a Erwin, Hange y Mike, quienes fumaban desde tiempos inmemorables. Le quitaba el estrés, lo relajaba de alguna manera, aunque no dejaría ni por asomo que su joven mujer supiese de ese nocivo vicio o que siquiera pensara en seguirlo en sus acciones. Él sabía que se estaba matando lentamente, pero poco le importaba mientras ella no lo supiera.

-Con que tres titanes…- Levi se limitó a mirarle por sobre el hombro y esperar, presenciando como la sorpresa en el rostro siempre calmado de Erwin se dejaba ver al terminar de leer el párrafo, girándose hacia Levi con los ojos abiertos. -… ¿Sin gas y con solo un par de cuchillas? …Eso es…-

-Imposible.- gruño Levi, soltando más humo por la boca.

Pero él sabía que Levi no mentiría en algo así. No de esa manera tan absurda, no sobre la mujer que él tanto se empeñaba en mostrar como débil y necesitada de protección. -¿Es que acaso lo han visto?-

-Son hipótesis en realidad.- Volvió a llevar el cigarrillo a su boca. -Para cuando llegamos Lawson ya estaba muerto, pero tú viste muy bien que estaba cubierto de esa mierda que tienen en el estómago, al igual que ella lo estaba. Además, estaba herida como si hubiese estado luchando y sus cuchillas no tenían filo, rotas, y los titanes aún no habían terminado de evaporarse. Tampoco había rastros de otros soldados por las cercanías. Al menos no vivos.-

No había otra opción. Esa jovencita había logrado matar a esos tres titanes ella sola sin el equipo de maniobras, como Levi y Mike explicaban en sus informes. Erwin estaba impresionado, no había visto a un soldado hacer proezas como esa desde que había conocido a Levi, Farlan e Isabel. El simple hecho de que esa muchacha hubiese logrado acabar con titanes de esa altura sin nada más que cuchillas y sed de venganza era suficiente como para pensar en destronar al mismísimo Levi de su puesto, quien si bien era capaz de acabar con vario titanes de una sola tirada, sin el equipo de maniobras se encontraría con dificultades. En silencio, el comandante se levantó de su escritorio y camino hasta una pequeña estantería llena de lo que parecían ser libros. De allí, busco con su dedo hasta que extrajo uno en específico, sacándolo y abriéndolo, pasando las páginas rápidamente hasta que por fin pareció conseguir lo que buscaba.

-_._._._._, _._._._._.- leyó en voz alta, llamando la atención del moreno. –Habilidades de batalla 10 de 10. Iniciativa: 9 de 10. Estrategia: 5 de 10. Trabajo en equipo: 11 de 10…-

Erwin no pareció sorprenderse al ver que Levi fruncía el ceño a la ventana mientras dejaba las cenizas del cigarrillo en un cenicero puesto en una mesa cercana. –Tch… ¡Una maldita prodigio!-

-"Una soldado prodigio como pocas veces se ha visto. Su mayor debilidad es el manejo de emociones. A veces impulsiva, puede llegar a perder de vista el objetivo principal si la circunstancia arriesga a su equipo."-

Nada que ninguno de los dos no supiera, pero Levi si podía recordar que, aun cuando tenía esas estáticas en la academia, la había visto desarrollar y practicar técnicas nuevas de combate mientras había estado bajo su mando en aquellos dos años. La del corte invertido, por ejemplo, la cual, le confeso ella misma, había sido inspirada en su propia técnica de batalla, tras haberlo visto cortando nucas titánicas de un solo golpe solo dando vueltas en el aire. Eso solo significaba que su potencial aún tenía algo por ser explotado. Y para esas alturas, y la manera en que él mismo la había visto luchar, ese 10 de 10 le quedaba apretado…

Tardo milésimas de segundo en comprender por donde iban todas esas cosas dentro de la mente del Comandante de la Legión. Palideció, girando el rostro para ver la expresión de Erwin, y no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando observo lo que había estado temiendo. La misma expresión que había tenido cuando lo había visto luchar por primera vez en el subsuelo, el amago de una sonrisa, los ojos obscurecidos con ansias de obtener lo que quería y la determinación de obtenerlo a como diera el lugar. "_Mierda_", de un salto estuvo sujetando el brazo del hombre. –Erwin, no…-

-No solo un soldado, sino una pareja... _Los Más Fuertes de la Humanidad_…-

Oh no. Levi sabía lo que significaba ser una pieza para Erwin, el mismo era su pieza más valiosa hasta el momento, moviéndolo a su antojo, haciendo lo que quería con su fuerza y voluntad, obligándolo a seguir cada orden hasta llegar a un punto en donde tu propia mente sucumbía a las órdenes de aquel hombre de sangre fría cuya mano no temblaba para usar a sus subordinados como simple carne de cañón, todo fuera para cumplir ese objetivo suyo… Siendo capaz de arrancar almas, corazones y vidas de los cuerpos de sus subordinados, así como la del mismísimo comandante había sido arrancada, junto a su corazón, y entregada a la tarea de darle libertad a la humanidad.

-Ni siquiera lo sueñes.- gruño tras ponerse el resto del cigarrillo casi consumido entre los dientes, agarrándole entonces por las solapas de la chaqueta, haciendo que los ojos azules que se habían perdido en el humo que flotaba alrededor de ellos se fijaran en los pequeños y afilados orbes grises. –No pondrás tus sucias manos sobre ella…-

La expresión del Comandante endureció hasta convertirse en una piedra, y sus ojos en lanzas que se clavaron en Levi, gélidos y vacíos, como si no le importase que le estuviese agarrando la ropa hasta casi rompérsela. -¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta, Levi? ¿De cuánto podríamos avanzar con dos personas tan poderosas de parte de la humanidad? Dos equipos de elite, comandados por ti y por…-

_**-**__**No**__**.-**_ de un momento a otro, aun a pesar de la diferencia de tamaño, Erwin se vio empujado hasta que su espalda choco contra una pared del despacho. Levi lucia furioso, intimidante como un lobo a punto de atacar. –Te lo voy a dejar bien en claro, _Erwin Smith_, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras con todos en esta jodida legión, incluyéndome a mí, poco me importa lo que haya que pasar y lo sabes. Pero como se te ocurra la grandiosa idea de usar a _**Mi Mujer**_ como otro de tus peones en tu maldito jueguito de ajedrez… Me encargare de hacer lo que no hice años atrás. _**Te matare**_.-

El comandante se mantuvo en silencio, mirándolo desde su altura por un largo minuto, su expresión dura como la piedra. No se intimidaba ni por asomo ante la actitud de aquel hombre. Aun sabiendo que él era muy capaz de cumplir su amenaza. -¿Por qué me tendría que detener por tus amenazas?- le pregunto, ni siquiera había levantado la voz. –Ella es tan subordinada mía como lo eres tú y como todos en este lugar... Y sabes que nada me ha detenido para cumplir mis objetivos… Ni siquiera tu.- sin meditarlo demasiado, aparto las manos que le sujetaban la chaqueta e intento dirigirse de nuevo al escritorio, dejando a Levi congelado por un minuto. –Un talento así de excepcional no puede desperdiciarse. Sabes bien que de los diez mejores cadetes de la legión, son raras las ocasiones en las que no se unan a la Policía Militar… Sin embargo, tuvimos al top seis del escuadrón 99 entre nuestras filas hasta ahora. Y esa chica, semejante prodigio… Ella puede ayudarnos a ir mucho más allá, incluso ayudarnos a recuperar el Muro Marí-…

Erwin tuvo que callarse al verse, de un segundo a otro, apuntado a la cabeza por una pistola, la misma que él guardaba en su escritorio. Levi la empuñaba contra él, y en sus ojos, el color rojo de la sed de sangre y la ira brillaban en sus orbes. Su mano no temblaba, su pulso era perfecto y no había duda en sus ojos… Los ojos de alguien que había matado antes, un asesino, un criminal.

**_-Hablo en serio.-_** dijo en un tono frio como el invierno, habiendo dejado el cigarrillo al fin consumido en el cenicero del escritorio. –_Muy en serio, **Erwin Smith**._ Antes que tu subordinada, ella es mi mujer y nada me cuesta apretar el gatillo, matarte aquí mismo y llevármela lejos de este maldito lugar. Escondernos en donde jamás nos encuentren, incluso dentro de estos muros.-

Aun ante esas palabras, permaneció calmado, y se limitó a mirar al Lance Corporal con sorna, aun cuando tenía el cañón del arma entre ceja y ceja. -… ¿Tan hondo se te ha metido esa niña bajo la piel… Levi?-

El moreno no respondió de inmediato, y cuando lo hizo, su voz sonó serena, como si tan solo charlara sobre el clima con él. –Puede que todos aquí seamos unos malditos monstruos sin alma, pero yo no soy como tú. Hay un límite infranqueable, incluso para mi.- los ojos se entrecerraron apenas. –Y ella es ese límite.-

Las pobladas cejas rubias se fruncieron ligeramente. –Tú más que nadie deberías saber que sacrificios deben ser realizados en orden de conseguir nuestra libertad.-

-Sí. Y he sacrificado a mis amigos, a mi hermana, a mis subordinado, mi libertad e incluso mi vida por ello. Porque, al igual que tú, estoy hastiado de hedor a mierda dentro de estos muros… Pero, yo no soy tú. Yo no voy a sacrificar a mi persona más importante por un sueño egoísta, como tú lo hiciste con esa tal Marie.

Hubo silencio. Erwin y Levi continuaron mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, el más bajo esperando el mas mínimo movimiento en falso para jalar el gatillo y acabar con la vida de aquel hombre. No mentía cuando decía que lo mataría, no es como si ganas no le sobraran. Y en cuanto al embrollo en que se metería por haber matado al Comandante de la Legión de Exploración, poco le importaba. No había sido un temible criminal del Subsuelo solo porque si, tenía contactos, personas que le debían favores, llevarse a _._._._._ con él al interior de Sina no era difícil ni por asomo, solo convencerla era la parte difícil y sabía que ella no se negaría a cumplirle cualquier deseo, mucho más fácil era llevársela ahora que simplemente no parecía querer despertar de aquel sueño suyo con sus amigos… La verdad, prefería que estuviese sumida en esas fantasías brillantes y no que despertase y encontrase realidades como la que él estaba viviendo en ese mismo instante.

Erwin levanto las manos lentamente hasta dejarlas a la altura de su cabeza. -…Entiendo. Está bien. La dejare en paz.-

Levi bajo el arma y él relajo los hombros al fin. En silencio de nuevo, se acercó a tomar el otro cigarrillo que el mismo Lance Corporal le había sacado, poniéndoselo en los labios y pidiéndole fuego a su subordinado, que lo hizo como si absolutamente nada hubiese ocurrido entre ellos. Aunque Levi lo sabía… No iba a salir lizo de ese enfrentamiento. Prendió un cigarrillo a su vez, y ambos prácticamente se escupieron el humo a la cara.

-...Pero no te quedaras de brazos cruzados.- afirmo el pelinegro, habiéndole dado la espalda para acercarse al cenicero.

-Me conoces bien.- respondió el rubio a su vez, sentándose en su escritorio. –_Sacrificios deben ser hechos y castigos deben ser pagados_, Levi.-

-No tengo problema con ello. Solo _**Alejate-De-Ella.**_

De nuevo hubo silencio. Por otro largo minuto solo se escucharon las exhaladas llenas de humo de nicotina y tabaco y el ruido casi inaudible de una pluma entintada deslizándose por el papel de parte de los dos superiores de la legión. Erwin fue el primero en romper el silencio tenso.

-Entrégame a _._._._._ _._._._._ o sácala del Equipo de Operaciones Especiales.- ordeno, dejando de escribir en el papel que había rayado para esperar a que se secara. –Ese será el castigo de ambos. Tanto por lo que ocurrió en la expedición, como por lo de ahora. Por tu culpa seguiremos avanzando a este mismo paso lento en el que vamos.-

Levi inhalo del cigarrillo, consumiéndolo hasta la mitad, dejando que el humo llenara sus pulmones antes de botarlo por la boca en un silbido silencioso. Le dio ligeros golpecitos con el dedo sobre el cenicero para botar los restos y camino hasta el escritorio, tomando el papel que Erwin esperaba que se secara sin delicadeza alguna, mojo la pluma en la tinta y velozmente plasmo su firma en el papel. Erwin volvió a mandarle una mirada oscura, casi, casi molesta que fue recibida con una serena antes de que el Más Fuerte de la Humanidad apagara el cigarrillo a medio fumar en el cenicero del escritorio y se diera media vuelta, caminando hasta la puerta mientras pensaba en darse un baño y lavarse la boca para no apestar a cigarrillo cuando fuese a velar por "Diamant D'Hiver". Erwin apretó el puño derecho sobre la madera al ver la manera en que el siempre obediente y leal Levi se le rebelaba a él… todo por una simple adolescente de diecisiete años.

-**_¿Tú de verdad crees que ella haría lo mismo por ti?_**

Los pasos del Lance Corporal se detuvieron cuando se encontraba bajo el marco de la puerta.

-¿Crees que si ella tuviese que sacrificarte para, por ejemplo, traer a sus amigos de vuelta, no lo haría?

Él noto como el hombre bajaba la cabeza ligeramente. Él no pensaba en ello, él solo pensaba en protegerla, en evitar que la tragedia y la obscuridad de aquella guerra contra los titanes llegase a corromper lo poco que quedaba limpio en el corazón de su joven amante. Que esa sonrisa que ella tenía, alegre y llena de esperanza, no se extinguiera gracias a las muertes y el horror, y que ese corazón que ella le entregaba con cada mirada, cada sonrisa y caricia, se mantuviese latiendo por esperanza y no solo por deseo, como latía el corazón de Erwin Smith. La mano que sujetaba la puerta hizo crujir la madera, pero su voz continuó siendo muy calmada cuando respondió.

-Solo sé que yo le daría mi vida, que ella la tomaría, y que no se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.- afirmo con seguridad, y antes de cerrar la puerta, agrego. -Y es por eso que la amo.-

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer! Por favor, si te gusto, si no te gusto, si lo odiaste, si quieres otro capitulo, si tienes una sugerencia para el siguiente capitulo, si crees que merezco morir... POR FAVOR <strong>deja un review, sigue o deja de favorita la historia o a mi, la escritora<strong>. Eso me ayudaría mucho.

Kurenai Lukia


	5. Eren

No tengo mucho que decir, siento mucho la tardanza. Pronto el capitulo de RoM.

**Muchas gracias a:**

**luna-silvana **

**Koisshi Saotome**

**Gii-chan **

**Rivaille's wife**

**Mei Phantomhive**

**LuXi3l **

**Paloma12314**

Y gracias por darle favorito y a seguir 8D

_**ACLARANDO CLARESAS CLARAMENTE (?):**_

"_blablabla_" **son pensamientos**

-blblblblaaaa- **son dialogos**

-_._._._ fue a casa de pedro.- **estan diciendo el nombre del lector.**

**Espero les guste este capitulo!**

**_Disclaimer:_** Shingeki No Kyojin NO ES MIO, es de Hajime Isayama!

_**Advertencia:**_ Lenguaje Vulgar y posible OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

-¡Aquí están! ¡Las tropas de la Legión de Reconocimiento!-

-Acaben con esos titanes, Erwin-Danchō!-

-¡Ustedes pueden!

Ah, lo bueno de ser anónima. No estabas segura de ser capaz de soportar la carga que conllevaba ser una figura aclamada por los civiles o ser considerada una heroína por ellos. Ni siquiera en la Legión eras demasiado conocida, incluso cuando muchos soldados sabían que eras la mujer del Lance Corporal Levi, procurabas mantenerte al margen, hacer solo lo que tenias que hacer y no caer bajo la sombra de ese titulo. Que tuvieses una relación "formal" con él no te daba ningún merito ni lujo como soldado, todo lo que tenias lo habías obtenido por tu propio esfuerzo.

Notaste la presencia de algunos uniformados entre la multitud que siempre se acumulaba antes de sus partidas, jóvenes cadetes que los observaban pasar. Un trio de tres cadetes en particular que probablemente estarían próximos a graduarse llamo tu atención por unos segundos, pero giraste el rostro en la misma dirección que ellos cuando escuchaste la típica frase que siempre resonaba en cada expedición:

-¡Mira, ese es Levi-Heichō!-

Miraste hacia tu derecha. Montados en sus caballos Levi y Hange cabalgaban silenciosos cerca de ti, Hange sonreía serena, pero Levi miraba hacia la multitud a tu lado como si estuviese hastiado, escuchando los vitoreos con su nombre entre la multitud. -¡Dicen que vale más que toda una tropa de soldados!-

-Tch. Basura.- lo escuchaste gruñir. Hange y tu intentaron aguantar la risa, siempre decía lo mismo, en cada salida había alguien que gritaba exactamente esa misma frase y el parecía enojarse tanto, poniendo esa cara de niño malhumorado.

-La gente no se pondría así si supieran que eres un maniaco de la limpieza.- se burlo tu ex-capitana con una sonrisa mientras cabalgaba a su izquierda, recibiendo un bufido ausente como respuesta.

-Deberíamos decirles a las personas que dejas un rastro de titanes y un rico aroma a flores por donde pasa.- susurraste bajito, pero ambos fueron capaces de escucharte, Hange partiéndose de risa mientras Levi se giraba a verte con esa expresión gélida que siempre tenía. Oh, oh.

-Voy a enseñarte disciplina de la "otra manera" cuando regresemos si continuas jodiendo.- sus ojos se entrecerraron y un rayo surco sus ojos cuando noto como te ruborizabas al comprender lo oculto tras sus palabras, recordando lo que había pasado apenas la noche anterior en su habitación. ¡Enano pervertido, violento e insaciable! Intentando salvar tu dignidad -ya que habías perdido un poco con él y otro poco al ver que Hange también lograba escuchar eso y se partía aun mas de risa- bufaste un "Hmpt" y apartaste el rostro lejos de ambos, alzando la barbilla mientras cruzaban la calle principal de Trost, manteniéndote en silencio por el resto del trayecto mientras él amenazaba a Hange con darle otro baño con cloro para detener sus risas.

Fue la hora de organizarse antes de salir de los muros entonces, tú debías reunirte con tu escuadrón. Mientras se detenían frente a la puerta aun cerrada, te giraste en dirección a donde debían estar tus cuatro nuevos subordinados. Esa seria su segunda expedición juntos y debías reunirte con ellos en el segundo flanco hacia la izquierda, un escuadrón de distancia entre Levi y tu.

-Yo ya debo irme.- te giraste hacia ellos, obteniendo su atención. -Tal vez hoy consigamos un par de buenos ejemplares para tus investigaciones, Hange-san. Buena suerte para ambos.- le sonreíste, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran con la ilusión de una niña de ocho años mientras tú dirigías a Snowhite hacia atrás.

-Espera.- detuviste tu acción y giraste el rostro, mirando por sobre el hombro como Levi te observaba desde su caballo, mirándote de forma extraña mientras tú acomodabas a Snowhite para enfrentarlo. -Estas olvidando algo.-

¿Algo? Frunciste ligeramente el ceño sin comprenderlo por un segundo, mas luego recordaste lo que podría ser ese algo, tus mejillas tomando un suave color mientras él se acercaba en su caballo hasta quedarse a tu lado. ¿Que clase de monstruo habías creado esa tarde, unos meses atrás? Bajito, procurando que nadie estuviese prestando atención a lo que decías, hiciste aquello que habías olvidado según él. -...T-te amo...-

No sonrió, su expresión no cambio ni un poco, pero pudiste ver como las nubes grises en sus ojos se derretían al escucharte, complacido por un minuto que te resulto vergonzoso. -Ya vete, idiota. Esos cerdos te esperan.- fue su amable respuesta, regresando la vista al frente y espueleando su caballo para hacerlo moverse, dejándote plantada en mitad de la calle.

Tú le frunciste el ceño, irritada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan... Enano bastardo? Aguantándote un par de palabrotas suspiraste y también espueleaste tu caballo, moviéndolo en dirección a donde estaría tu escuadrón entre la multitud de soldados. Observaste en algún momento también al equipo de Operaciones Especiales y al Escuadrón de Investigaciones y saludaste con una mano a tus antiguos compañeros, mas te detuviste solo al ubicar a un grupo de cuatro jóvenes, aparentando todos unos veinte años, mucho mayores que tu. Hablaban entre ellos tranquilamente, no era su primera expedición como soldados pero si la segunda bajo tu mando. Aun así, no eran para nada un mal equipo. A pesar de llevar tan solo desde Enero conociéndose, ellos eran capaces de confiar en ti y tú en ellos, y eso definitivamente era importante.

-Espero que hayan traído otros pantalones limpios.- los cuatro se giraron al escucharte, tensándose antes de sonreírte, nerviosos.

-¡No diga esas cosas, Taichō! Ya no somos novatos.- pidió uno de ellos, sonriendo bromista. En realidad era dos años mayor que tu. -Hoy patearemos algunos culos titánicos como usted y Levi-Heichō nos enseñaron.-

Tu les sonreíste de regreso y te posicionaste ante ellos, mirando como la puerta del muro Rose se abría ante ustedes lentamente. No era la primera vez, pero tal vez seria la ultima para muchos de los que estaban a tu alrededor... Incluso para ti.

-Solo les pido que sobrevivan...- respondiste, y por un segundo una fibra sensible en tu pecho se removió, obscureciendo tu mirada mientras sentías el grito de "En Marcha" de Erwin Smith retumbar en tu cuerpo, afilando la mirada. De nuevo tendrías que enfrentarte a los rostros desfigurados de aquellas muertes ambulantes que ustedes llamaban "Titanes"... **_-...Y recuerden que esos malditos pueden saltar.-_**

No sabias cuantas otras cosas podían hacer hasta ese día. El día en que la humanidad fue atacada de nuevo, pero que gracias a la aparición milagrosa de un titán que cargo un gran peso a sus espaldas como ese tal "Atlas" de las fabulas... La humanidad pudo comenzar su contrataque.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**Eren**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em>"Un soldado que puede… Convertirse en titán…"<em>

De habértelo contado otra persona en verdad te hubieses partido de risa, pero la expresión de Levi al decirte esas palabras no habían sido en son de broma, menos cuando te dijo que estarían peleando por la custodia de ese mismo personaje en la corte en contra de la Policía Militar. Hablaba en serio… El ser del que te contaba en verdad existía y tú no pudiste evitar pensar que era, efectivamente, un monstruo.

Joder, tenias que verlo con tus propios ojos y confirmarlo. Era por eso que ahora estabas allí, en uno de los balcones de la corte, una encantadora vista panorámica del salón en donde todo se llevaría a cabo. Ubicaste con la mirada la brillante cabellera rubia de Erwin Smith y la imagen apenas notable del Lance Corporal Levi, quienes permanecían de pie en su lado de la sala, justo debajo de ti. Por un segundo las últimas palabras que te había dicho el moreno llegaron a tu memoria.

_"-Erwin ya tiene uno de sus planes enfermizos para él. Considéralo dentro de la Legión... Y muerto si llega a meter la pata.-"_

La cosa no necesitaba de demasiada reflexión. El ser capaz de controlar a un titán a favor de la humanidad significaba un rayo de esperanza en aquel desastre que se había desatado con el segundo ataque del llamado Titán Colosal, un progreso de gran importancia en aquella lucha estancada. Pero según Erwin y Levi te habían contado, la Policía Militar deseaba quedarse con aquel ser y eliminarlo, impulsados por el miedo a lo desconocido.

La puerta de la corte se abrió repentinamente y tus ojos volaron hacia aquel que iba a entrar, preparada para ver un verdadero espectáculo ambulante. No habías podido evitar crearte una imagen desagradable de quien podía ser esa "cosa" que podía cambia a titán, pintándolo en tu imaginación como una especie de ser humano deforme y de apariencia siniestra... Pero grande fue tu sorpresa al observar algo completamente distinto a tus expectativas. Tu corazón salto dentro de tu pecho y por un segundo tus ojos casi quisieron salirse de sus orbitas.

_"¿...Alex?"_

Pero tu mente te regreso a la realidad. No, no era Alex Lawson, pero sin duda era muy similar, un jovencito de cabello castaño y brillante y apariencia algo desgarbada por su estadía en los calabozos era el que estaba entrando, el que recibió la atención de todos los presentes mientras permanecía esposado y era apuntado con una bayoneta a la espalda, siendo ordenado que caminara al centro del salón. No podías ver bien su rostro por la altura desde donde estabas, pero si bien por un segundo lo habías confundido, ahora confirmabas, gracias a su altura promedio, que no era tu fallecido amigo; Alex Lawson media unos destacantes 1.85 con diecinueve años.

_"¿Por qué demonios lo tienen atado como si fuese un criminal? Es solo un niño."_ Fue lo segundo que pensaste, y la impotencia te lleno el cuerpo.

-Camina.- le fue ordenado al que seria juzgado y obedientemente camino hasta aquel pilar de metal rodeado por una cerca de madera, en donde le ordenaron ponerse en cuclillas antes de que trancasen sus esposas con el pilar al suelo. Absurdo, si él muchacho decidía convertirse en titán, esas tontas cadenitas no iban a servir para nada. Notaste como el chico comenzaba entonces a mirar a las personas a su alrededor, una congregación de varias figuras importantes de la milicia se encontraban allí, el Comandante de la Policía Militar, Nile Dawk, el de las Tropas Estacionarias, Dot Pixis, Erwin, Levi, varios miembros del Culto a Los Muros que por alguna razón habían logrado inmiscuirse en ese embrollo... Los ojos del muchacho se detuvieron entonces en dos personas más. Un par de cadetes, una chica morena y de rasgos orientales y un chico rubio que permanecían parados junto a Rico Brzerk, una de las miembros del equipo de elite de las Tropas Estacionarias. El rostro del muchacho, que no debía tener más de quince años, pareció sorprenderse al notarlos. ¿Esos serian sus amigos?

El Juez apareció y hubo silencio mientras se sentaba en su silla frente al estrado, dejando su abrigo sobre su escritorio y arreglándose los lentes antes de tomar los papeles que había frente a él. Generalísimo Darius Zacklay, había comandado las tres fracciones en su tiempo y ahora tenia ese cargo. -Bien, comencemos.- afirmo y tú agudizaste el oído y te cruzaste de brazos mientras el muchacho se arrodillaba en el suelo. -Eren Jäger, ¿Verdad? Tú eres un soldado que juro dar su vida por el bien de la humanidad, ¿Me equivoco?

Su nombre era Eren Jäger. Intentaste no olvidarlo mientras observabas al muchacho asentir, luciendo aturdido. -S-si...-

-Estas son condiciones excepcionales. Este es un juicio marcial en que las leyes ordinarias no aplicaran. El dictar un veredicto se me ha dado a mi...- sus ojos pequeños se clavaron entonces en Eren. -También si vives o mueres, seré yo quien lo decida. ¿Alguna objeción?-

El muchacho bajo lentamente la cabeza. -No la hay.- afirmo sumisamente.

-Nos ayuda que seas comprensivo en esto. Estas condiciones son realmente excepcionales. Sentimientos encontrados se apretujan dentro de estas paredes: Algunas personas te llaman el monstruo que nos llevara a la destrucción. Otros te llaman la esperanza que nos conducirá a la salvación.- el anciano continuo leyendo y hablando mientras el juzgado lo miraba desde su posición. -Como era de esperarse, es imposible mantener tu existencia oculta al público. Sea cual sea la figura que tomes públicamente, es inevitable que les resultes como una amenaza además de los titanes. Lo que decidiremos en esta ocasión es a que grupo le confiaremos tu custodia, dependiendo de esa fracción, se decidirá que trato se te dará. ¿Sera a la Policía Militar? ¿O a la Legión de Exploración?-

No tuviste que escuchar mucho más. Levi te había contado sobre los planes de la Policía Militar para ese chico: Matarlo. Le tenían miedo, para ellos solo era una amenaza ambulante solo porque no lo conocían, y la verdad no los culpaste, era de humanos juzgar siendo guiados por el miedo o la apariencia. Mientras Nile Dawk exponía sus planes al juez, tú observaste como Hange Zoë y Mike Zakarius entrar al balcón en donde estabas, ahorrándose los saludos.

-Odio a ese cara de perro.- susurraste, y ambos sonrieron silenciosamente, divertidos. No era la primera vez que lo veías y te había tocado tratar con el en tiempos pasados, cuando habías acompañado a la elite de la Legión a una de las reuniones anuales de los comandantes dentro del Muro Sina... No te explicabas como era posible que Erwin y él fueran amigos.

-No hay necesidad de eso.

Giraron el rostro en dirección a un hombre que alzo la voz. Sus ropas y las joyas en su cuello te dieron a entender que era un miembro del Culto a los Muros. Debía estar jodiendo. -Este tipo es un mero insecto que se escabullo por la pared que es la misma sabiduría divina y la profano. Debemos matarlo ahora mismo.-

Ese imbécil. También lo habías visto antes, en Trost, un loco adorador de los muros que solo hablaba y hablaba. Ese juicio estaba lleno de idiotas. Miraste a Levi desde tu sitio y observaste que permanecía de brazos cruzados mirando todo en silencio, en ese momento debía estar pensando lo mismo que tu.

-Pastor Nick, le ruego silencio.- pidió Darius Zacklay rápidamente. -A continuación escuchemos la propuesta de la Legión de Exploración.-

-Si, señor.- la voz de Erwin fue lo siguiente en escucharse. -Permita a su servidor, el decimotercer comandante de la Legión de Exploración, Erwin Smith, expresar su opinión. Nosotros, la Legión de Exploración, recibiríamos a Eren como un miembro oficial. Y recuperaríamos el Muro María aprovechando su fuerza de titán. Eso es todo.-

Allí iba Erwin y sus bizarros planes. Hubo sorpresa entre los presentes, incluso en el rostro de Eren y el juez. -¿Eh? ¿Eso es todo?

-Si. Si pudiéramos usar su fuerza, podríamos recuperar el Muro. Es nuestra prioridad.

Nile Dawk y el Pastor Nick lo miraron de forma extraña desde su lado de la sala. -Ya veo.- afirmo también el juez. -A propósito. ¿De donde saldrá la próxima expedición fuera de los muros? Pixis.-

-La pared del Distrito Trost fue completamente sellada, ¿No? Ya no podemos volverla a abrir y cerrar nuevamente.- afirmo el comandante. Por el color de sus mejillas debía estar borracho... Si no estaba borracho de forma permanente desde antes de que lo conocieras.

-Deseamos salir desde el Distrito de Karanese, en el este. La ruta hasta Shiganshina tenemos que... Buscarla de alguna forma desde cero.

Y allí comenzó una extraña pelea. Un comerciante defendiendo su opinión de sellar todas las puertas y acabar con las expediciones, conservadores llamando "idealistas" a la Legión. Levi los hizo callar, llamándolos cerdos y echando por tierra sus ideas de que todo se arreglaría si sellaban los muros, diciéndole que no había comida para todos y que además los titanes no iban a esperar a que el cemento se secara para atacar de nuevo. El Pastor Nick chillo enfurecido entonces, gritándole a aquel comerciante que ningún vil humano pondría sus manos sobre el santo Muro Rose, comenzaron a hablar todos al mismo tiempo y la cosa se volvió inentendible, haciéndote suspirar y pasarte una mano por el rostro pues ya había salido a relucir la vil realidad: Pasara lo que pasara los intereses individuales siempre estarían por encima de las situaciones importantes. ¿Que clase de juicio era ese? No era como si hubieses asistido a otro antes, pero estabas segura de que esto no hacia gala de ser el mas tranquilo.

El sonido del maso golpeando la madera hizo parar el jaleo. -Prosigamos.- Ordeno Zacklay, y cuando hubo silencio se giro hacia Eren, quien tan solo había sido capaz de mirar y no hacer nada. -Eren, te tengo una pregunta.-

-Si.

-Al parecer, aspiras integrarte a la Legión de Exploración. ¿Tal como hasta ahora puedes hacer uso de tu "Fuerza de Titán" para contribuir con la raza humana como un soldado?

Eren pareció estar procesando la pregunta, pero sus ojos mostraron determinación al responder. -S-si. ¡Puedo hacerlo!-

-_**¿En serio?**_

Su determinación pareció romperse entonces. Miro confundido hacia su juez y este golpeo suavemente los papeles en sus manos.

-Este es el reporte de la estrategia de recuperación del Muro Rose: Justo después de tu transformación... Apuntaste y atacaste a Mikasa Ackerman en tres ocasiones.

La expresión de Eren mostró terror, girándose en un jadeo hacia donde estaban los dos cadetes que tu suponías eran sus amigos. La muchacha de cabello negro bajo la mirada y pareció intentar cubrirse el rostro con el cabello, pero era demasiado corto y hasta tu fuiste capaz de notar la cicatriz en su mejilla mientras chasqueaba la lengua. Tus ojos se opacaron y un poco de la esperanza que estabas guardando sobre que tal vez podrían llevarse a Eren comenzó a menguar mientras Darius preguntaba a Mikasa si era verdad lo que decía en los reportes, confirmándolo. De nada valía mentir a estas alturas.

-Pero...

Tus ojos volaron hacia la chica.

-Previo a eso, dos veces fui salvada por Eren como titán. Una vez fue justo antes de ser devorada por otro titán: se planto ante el y me protegió. La segunda vez nos protegió a Armin y a mi de las balas de un cañón. Deseo que considere esto igualmente.

_"Salvados."_ Pensaste, pero llego el "Cara de Perro" a joder las cosas de nuevo.

-¿Y que con eso? Eso estaba escrito en tu reporte, pero debido a que da la impresión de que hay muchas impresiones tuyas con ciertos anhelos, juzgo que debe ser un documento que carece de valor objetivo.- Mikasa frunció el ceño desde su sitio. -Además, también se de algunas otras razones para que respaldes a Eren: Al investigar sobre sus orígenes, encontramos este registro de un caso de hace seis años. Para nuestra sorpresa, estos dos, teniendo nueve años, mataron a puñaladas a tres ladrones adultos.

Eren y Mikasa parecieron palidecer. Tú los miraste fríamente desde tu sitio, cruzándote de nuevo de brazos en una posición similar a la que tu pareja ostentaba un piso mas abajo. _"¿Y eso que? Cara de perro."_ Pensaste para ti misma. Tú también habías matado a un hombre adulto a hachazos con una edad similar, Levi había sido un verdadero criminal en su juventud, pero mira en donde estaban ahora. Nada tenia que ver esas cosas. Los murmullos comenzaron a elevarse en el aire, asustados, y Eren comenzó a mover la cabeza, mirando a todos a su alrededor cada vez mas desesperado al escuchar y sentir el temor que tenían hacia él. Por un segundo incluso recordaste como se sentía ser tratada como un demonio por los demás...

Más Eren Jäger solo reacciono cuando una voz acuso a Mikasa de no ser humana y ofreció diseccionarla para comprobarlo.

-¡NO, NO ES ASI!-

Hubo silencio cuando su voz se elevo por encima del ruido. Eren miro al publico y su voz tembló, pero no sus palabras. Estaba furioso. -No-no. Se equivocan... Puede que yo sea un monstruo, pero Mikasa no tiene nada que ver.- el rostro de la muchacha mostro sorpresa, y así la mostraste tú, no habiendo esperado que el sumiso joven reaccionara. -Además, haciendo suposiciones que solo les convienen a ustedes, solo se alejan de la realidad y hacen que nada valga la pena. Casi... Todos ustedes... Encima de que nunca han visto un titán, ¿A que es lo que le temen tanto?-

Por un segundo pareció dudar de lo que decía... Pero luego apretó los dientes y elevo su voz, como un rugido que retumbo en todos.

-¿Que harán si los que no son fuertes no pelean? Si dicen que tienen miedo de pelear para vivir, entonces préstenme su fuerza. Ustedes, cobardes... **¡SOLO CALLENSE Y DEJENMELO TODO A MI!-**

Bonito discurso. Miraste sorprendida hacia él y volviste a suspirar tras un instante en donde todo quedo en silencio dentro de la corte. Contaste... Tres, dos, uno.

Nile Dawk dio la orden. -¡Prepárate!

-¡Si!- y su subordinado apunto a la cabeza de Eren. Y hasta allí llego su discurso. La había cagado... Pero conociendo a Erwin y a Levi, pronto iban a arreglarlo por él.

Él probablemente no lo vio, pero tu si fuiste capaz de observar el instante en que Levi salto de su lado del estrado, luego la cerca, y con esa misma expresión estoica que se había contagiado a tu rostro ese día, pateo la cabeza de Eren a un lado.

Levi odiaba a los mocosos impulsivos y escandalosos. Eso si que lo habías aprendido bien durante tu tiempo con él. Uno de los dientes de Eren salió volando por el aire y cayo al suelo antes de que volviese a ser pateado en el estomago por la rodilla de Levi y tu entrecerraste los ojos, sintiendo un poco del dolor. A ti también te habían dado palizas de ese estilo cuando llegaste a la Legión, sabia bien como dolía... Aunque te resulto divertido ver la cara de horror de los que no eran parte de la Legión de Exploración y nunca habían presenciado los métodos de disciplina de ese hombre y que además los estuviese aplicando en aquel muchacho que era considerado una bestia peligrosa a punto de atacar o algo así.

-¡Mikasa, espera!- escuchaste una voz pequeña chillar y miraste como el chico rubio al que llamaban Armin sujetaba el brazo de Mikasa para detener sus planes de intervenir cuando Levi lo tomo del cabello y dio un rodillazo en su rostro, sacándole sangre. El chico había comprendido el plan. Levi puso su pie encima de la cabeza de Eren, hundiéndola contra el suelo como si no fuese mas que basura, ni un ápice de emoción en su rostro.

-Esta es solo mi opinión, pero...- entonces hizo presión con el pie. -Creo que el método mas efectivo de disciplina es el dolor.- dándole una fría mirada, soltó su cabeza. -Lo que tú necesitas ahora no son "Palabras de enseñanza" sino un "escarmiento". Como estabas agachado, estabas bien como para patearte fácilmente.-

_"Es la única forma de que ese enano pudiese patearte_" pensaste, y una sonrisa surco tu rostro.

Hubo silencio entre los presentes antes de que Levi volviese a patear a Eren en una costilla, haciéndolo comenzar a toser y escupir sangre. Casi quisiste partirte de risa al notar las miradas aterrorizada de Nile y Nick desde su lado de la sala. -E-espera, Levi.

Habiendo puesto la suela de su bota contra el rostro de Eren, Levi se giro hacia ellos. -¿Que quieres?

-E-es peligroso...- pálido como un muerto, Nile respondió. -¿Que harás si lo haces enojar y se transforma en titán?

-¿Que mierda estas diciendo?- fue su respuesta, y rudamente agarro al muchacho del cabello y lo hizo levantar. -¿Que no iban a diseccionarlo?

Los miembros de la Policía Militar no respondieron. Levi continúo mirándolos con fastidio. -Cuando él se transformo, al parecer mato a veinte titanes antes de quedarse sin fuerza. Si el fuese nuestro enemigo, su inteligencia definitivamente seria un fastidio. Sin embargo, no es mi enemigo. Entonces, ¿Que harán ustedes? Sera mejor que lo piensen bien aquellos que quieren molestarlo... Si es que en verdad podrán matarlo o no.-

Una imperceptible sonrisa surco tu rostro al tiempo en que Erwin proponía al juez que Eren le fuese entregado a la custodia de Levi. Ya sabias bien en que iba a terminar todo eso. Te diste media vuelta y palmeaste el hombro de Hange. -Iré a buscar algo para curar a nuestro nuevo compañero.- afirmaste, y sin mucho mas saliste de la sala con la seguridad de que pronto habría un nuevo mocoso al cuidado del niñero favorito de la Legión.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer! Por favor, si te gusto, si no te gusto, si lo odiaste, si quieres otro capitulo, si tienes una sugerencia para el siguiente capitulo, si crees que merezco morir... POR FAVOR <strong>deja un review, sigue o deja de favorita la historia o a mi, la escritora<strong>. Eso me ayudaría mucho.

Kurenai Lukia


	6. Amable

Despues de muchos desastres (mudanza, curso preuniversitario, comienzo de clases y viajes) AL FIN! en un ratito estare subiendo el capitulo de RoM! Por ahora, por favor PERDON LA TARDANZA.

**_Muchas gracias a:_**

_**Cloud-bell**_

_**Rivaille's wife **_

_**srayt**_

_**Aranza Leonhardt Aguirre **_

_**Koisshi Saotome **_

_**D-Henderwhore**_

_**Loca Bionica **_

_**Kasumi Isumi**_

Y gracias por darle favorito y a seguir 8D

**_ACLARANDO CLARESAS CLARAMENTE (?):_**

"blablabla" **son pensamientos**

-blblblblaaaa**- son dialogos**

-_._._._ fue a casa de pedro.- **estan diciendo el nombre del lector.**

Espero les guste este capitulo!

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki No Kyojin NO ES MIO, es de Hajime Isayama!

**Advertencia: Lenguaje Vulgar, MUY posible OOC y Contenido Sexual Explicito **

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

-Tenga cuidado, ...-Taichō. Puede lastimarse y él bebe también. Yo lo haré por usted.

¿Cuantas veces habías escuchado esa frase durante esa semana con ese mismo tono taciturno? Ya habías perdido la cuenta, pero estabas a punto de volverte loca.

Suspiraste sonoramente mientras observabas como ella te quitaba el plato con el pescado frito que comerías para el almuerzo, arrancándole toda la espina dorsal y todas sus ramificaciones de un solo tirón -ni idea de cómo lo había hecho con tanta facilidad-, todo aquello delante de las miradas del Comandante Erwin Smith, Eren Jäger y el Lance Corporal Levi, deteniendo tu vista en este último y rogando con los ojos para que intercediera por ti, recibiendo una mirada aburrida que ocultaba un brillo de sádica diversión al verte avergonzarte de esa manera por culpa de la joven oriental sentada a tu lado. Eren a su vez te miraba como si te implorase por perdón al no haber sido capaz de detener el acoso que su hermana adoptiva había vertido en ti desde que habían regresado de la expedición numero cincuenta y tres y que él había intentado detener pero había fallado garrafalmente al no ser capaz de luchar contra la soldado prodigio de la 104 cuando se obsesionaba con algo.

Desde que había salido a la luz tu estado de "Soldado Embarazada", un tiempo atrás, las personas tenían distintos tipos de reacciones ante tu presencia, algunos mirándote como si fueses un ser de otro universo, otros como si fueses un monstruo legendario... Y otros como si fueses un cuasimilagro divino, como Mikasa Ackerman te había visto y te veía desde entonces. Al principio habías creído que era algo natural sentir curiosidad por ti ya que ella no tenía hermanos biológicos, había vivido bastante aislada en los campos de María y ni siquiera estaba cien por ciento segura de cómo se hacían los bebes (ojala y no se le ocurriese la brillante idea de preguntarle a Hange Zoë la respuesta a ello). Pero ahora comenzabas a asustarte con su actitud de guardaespaldas obsesiva y sobreprotectora, comenzando a comprender un poco lo que Eren había tenido que vivir desde que la conocía...

_"Pobrecillo..."_ tomaste tus cubiertos y te disponías a cortar un trozo de tu pescado sin espinas hasta que repentinamente sentiste la mano de la oriental sujetando la que tu utilizabas para sujetar el cuchillo.

-Tenga cuidado, ...-Taichō. Puede cortarse. Yo lo haré por usted.- te arrebato los cuchillos, y mientras tú la mirabas casi horrorizada, ella comenzó a cortar en pedazos muy pequeños el pescado. Escuchaste un sonido ahogado salir en dirección de Levi, pudiendo jurar que había sido el intento de una carcajada, un gruñido avergonzado de Eren y una de las pobladas cejas de Erwin levantarse, muy confundido de la presencia de aquella soldado en la mesa donde se sentaban los altos rangos y el "perro" del Lance Corporal.

-E-espera, Mikasa...- avergonzada, extendiste una mano en amago de detenerla, pero sin atreverte a tocarla. -P-puedo hacer eso sola...

-No quiero que él bebe ni usted corran algún riesgo. Recuerde que está embarazada.- afirmo entonces, mandándote una de sus famosas miradas taciturnas al entregarte el pescado y una cuchara en vez de un tenedor. -Los tenedores son peligrosos, podría tragárselos o lastimarse la boca al comer. Coma con esto, por favor.-

Mientras comenzabas a comer, te preguntaste muy seriamente si aquella niña iba en serio...

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**_Amable_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Oh, sí que iba en serio.

Secándote el sudor de la frente, dejaste la escoba contra la pared y sujetaste tu cintura con tus manos, observando la habitación reluciente ante ti. Aun te faltaban tres habitaciones más, pero no era como si aquello te resultase un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Tomando la escoba y el balde con los productos de limpieza, comenzabas a caminar hacia la siguiente habitación cuando una extraña brisa agitó apenas tu cabello y tu ropa.

-¡...-Taichō! ¡¿Usted estaba limpiando las habitaciones?!- casi rugiendo, Mikasa Ackerman aparecio junto a ti de la nada, la escoba y el balde que habían estado en tu poder hasta hacia unos segundos ahora yacían en sus manos.

-¡M-Mikasa! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- chillaste por el susto. Se suponía que ella estaría entrenando a esas horas, o al menos metida en la biblioteca de Hange, hurgando entre los libros para conseguir libros que hablaran sobre el embarazo y leerlos en uno de sus nuevos y extraños hobbies... -¡Tu capitán va a reprenderte!-

-No puedo dejarle sola, ...-Taichō. Usted es muy terca, siempre se empeña en poner en riesgo al bebe y a usted.- afirmo y sin importarle lo que tuvieses que pensar al respecto, se dio media vuelta y se convirtió de nuevo en el mismo torbellino que te había quitado tus cosas, pasando por el resto de habitaciones sin limpiar... Dejándolas relucientes...

-...Maldición, es buena.

Saltaste en tu sitio al escuchar la voz de Levi a tu lado, llevándote las manos al pecho por el nuevo susto. ¿En qué momento...? -¡L-Levi!-

-Así que era ella quien limpiaba el sótano donde duerme Eren.- como si no hubieses dicho nada, el hablo para sí mismo, mirando al torbellino Mikasa dar vueltas por aquí y por allá, dejando todo reluciente a su paso. -Tch, lo castigare por dejar que una mujer haga su trabajo.-

Confundida, miraste a tu compañero sin tener realmente nada con que responderle. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Cuidaba que no fueses a esforzarte demasiado, eso es todo. Leí que no es bueno que una mujer en tu condición haga demasiadas cosas.- afirmo sin mirarte, pareciendo demasiado interesado en ver como Mikasa se estiraba para limpiar por encima de las repisas sin un banco (no como ciertas personas). -Pero veo que ya alguien se me adelanto. Tch, parece que el mocoso y tú ya tienen un perro guardián...-

No pudiste evitarlo, sonreíste burlona mientras te acercabas a él. Su voz había sido incapaz de ocultar cierto dejo de celos. -¿Estas celoso, Fido?- preguntaste, observando sus delgadas cejas fruncirse ligeramente antes de clavarte una mirada que hubiese congelado el agua en dos segundos hasta que algo pareció llegar a su cabeza, un brillo lujurioso surcando su mirada gris, haciéndote borrar la sonrisa.

-Además de cuidar de ti, se hacerte otra cosa al estilo de los perros...- masculló con voz grave, haciendo que tus entrañas se estremecieran y tus mejillas explotaran en llamas... Oh no...

-¡E-espera! ¡Dijiste que te detendrías cuando...!

-Dije "hasta" que tuvieses a nuestro hijo dentro de ti.- sin previo aviso tomo la manga de tu chaqueta, acercándote a él hasta que sus labios estuvieron a punto de rozar los tuyos. -No dije que me detendría...-

Y así, como un fantasma que se desvanece, soltó tu ropa y desapareció por el pasillo, dejándote alborotada en tu sitio... ¡Malditas hormonas de embarazada...!

-¿Taichō?- levantaste la cabeza nerviosa, encontrándote con la joven Ackerman ante ti, ni una gota de sudor en ella a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que había realizado. De la nada su expresión cambio a profunda preocupación, sujetando tus hombros con más fuerza de la necesaria. -¡Su rostro está muy rojo! ¿Se siente bien?-

Tu solo atinaste a asentir con la cabeza, maldiciendo en los tres idiomas que conocías a tu compañero.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Cuando la puerta de tu habitación fue golpeada un par de veces a la hora de irse todos a dormir, supiste de inmediato de quien se trataba. No habían necesidad de palabras para saber lo que ambos iban a hacer cuando la puerta se cerrara, y habías hablado con Hange para comprobar que podían hacerlo sin que él bebe saliese lastimado. Confiabas en que Levi seria cuidadoso.

Entre besos, la puerta fue cerrada con una patada, apagando la luz de la vela que iluminaba tu cuarto mientras eras guiada por el hacia la cama, suspirando, jadeando. Aun a pesar del tiempo, jamás lograbas aburrirte de como ese hombre era capaz de hacerte sentir con cada caricia en tu cuerpo, ambos desvistiéndose con parsimonia, acariciándose a propósito mientras lo hacían, hasta que ambos estuvieron desnudos, él recostándote en las sabanas con cuidado antes de girarse y regañarte por ser tan desordenada y haber tirado su ropa al suelo, tomándola y doblándola mientras tú le fruncías el ceño. ¿Que no podía dejar sus manías obsesivas compulsivas por al menos esa vez? Tras haber dejado su ropa doblada a un lado, atino a subirse sobre ti como una pantera que acechaba su presa, haciéndote estremecer mientras te atrapaba contra él con sus brazos.

-Ah...

Levi asaltaba sin contemplaciones tu cuello, lamiendo y besándolo con vehemencia mientras tú te sujetabas de la piel de su espalda, clavándole suavemente las yemas de tus dedos, gimiendo bajito al sentirlo rozar entre tus piernas con su rodilla, ambos listos para comenzar con su idilio...

-_¿...-Taichō?_

Levi detuvo sus besos y tú cerraste la boca, sintiendo un terror poderoso llenarte el cuerpo mientras ambos miraban hacia la puerta. Esa voz fría y monótona era demasiado familiar.

-¿Mikasa?

-_¡Taichō! Hange-san paso hace un momento por aquí y escucho ruidos raros, como gemidos. ¿Le pasa algo? ¿Se siente mal?_

El pomo tembló y la puerta comenzó a abrirse... Lo último que viste fue la expresión de Levi mostrando el más puro odio antes de que, cual sombra, se escabullera bajo la cama, soltando una maldición dirigida a Hange justo antes de que la puerta terminase de abrirse, mostrando a la joven oriental. Compartías la opinión de Levi, maldita fuera esa mujer y sus bromas pesadas.

-¿Taichō?- sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al notar tu estado, pero habías logrado cambiar la posición comprometedora en la que habías estado hasta entonces, habiendo saltado y fingiendo haber estado desnudándote cerca de la cama. Gracias al cielo Levi no había lanzado muy lejos tu camisa y había doblado y dejado su ropa discretamente sobre una silla de la habitación. -¡L-Lo siento!-

-No pasa nada.- fingiste una sonrisa mientras te cubrías con la camisa, fingiendo sorpresa y rezando porque no notara el sonrojo en tus mejillas. -Estaba preparándome para darme una ducha y los pantalones no me salían, eso es todo.-

Mikasa asintió con la cabeza, avergonzada, y comenzaste a pedirle a las tres santas María, Rose y Sina porque desistiera de entrar. Pero, al igual que la santidad de esos muros, todo se fue al carajo cuando ella pasó y cerró la puerta. -Me quedare aquí a ayudarle entonces.-

Mierda. -¡N-no! ¡No es necesario, solo me daré una ducha!- saltaste al ver que se acercaba demasiado a la cama. No querías que se diera cuenta de quien estaba debajo de ella y que un escándalo se regará como pólvora encendida por la legión. -No va a pasarme na-...-

Pero la mirada vacía que ella te mando hizo que callaras, y su voz resonó en tus oídos aunque apenas si era más alta que un susurro. -Si llegase a caer dentro de la bañera podría lastimarse la cabeza y sufrir amnesia, no recordaría quien es usted o en donde está, y mucho menos recordaría que está embarazada y podría hacer cosas imprudentes y poner en riesgo la salud del bebe. O tal vez podría caer boca abajo y perder al bebe por el golpe, causando una hemorragia que incluso podría matarla a usted... No podemos correr esos riesgos.-

Repentinamente te sentías paranoica. El terror se apoderó de ti mientras llevabas las manos a tu vientre, intentando protegerlo de todo aquello que había pasado por tu mente por culpa de Mikasa, y casi la miraste con desesperación cuando te levantabas casi como muerta en vida y te sujetabas a su brazo. -Por favor, acompáñame...-

La joven parecía casi pagada de sí misma cuando sujeto tu mano y te llevo al baño privado en tu habitación, olvidando por completo que el Lance Corporal yacía desnudo debajo de la cama, una araña pasando muy cerca de su cabeza mientras las partículas de polvo que se habían acumulado durante el día le causaban alergia...

-Maldita sea...

-¿Dijo algo, ...-Taichō?-

Mikasa cerró el agua de la bañera cuando estuvo lista y te miro, al parecer logrando escuchar la maldición que Levi soltó desde la cama. Tú, ni lenta ni perezosa tosiste y fingiste la voz más grave que lograste hacer para imitar la voz de tu compañero. -Maldita sea, debí bañarme en la mañana. Seguro el agua esta helada.-

-Puedo calentársela.- con una diligencia exagerada, ella se levantó de donde había estado arrodillada para cerrar el grifo de agua y comenzaba a girarse para ir a calentar agua a la cocina del castillo cuando notaste que Levi se escurría de debajo de la cama y justamente pasaba frente a la puerta, quedándose paralizado al ver las intenciones de la oriental.

-¡NO!- chillaste, sujetando sus hombros para que detuviese su movimiento, obligándola a mirarte. -¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes sola!-

Definitivamente eras buena actriz. Mikasa te miro con la más pura empatía. -Pero ...-Taichō, el agua...-

-Hange-san dijo que el agua fría le hacía bien a las embarazadas.- afirmaste fingiendo desesperación. -No me dejes. Necesito que te quedes aquí y me ayudes, por favor.-

No necesito más insistencia. Mientras Levi lograba recoger su ropa y desaparecía de tu campo de visión, seguramente desistiendo de la noche íntima y saliendo de la habitación, la joven soldado te ayudo a entrar en la bañera, tu aguantando un chillido al sentir el agua fría congelarte el cuerpo. ¿Ibas a morir de hipotermia por culpa de esa chica y su extraña obsesión contigo? Suspiraste y te obligaste mentalmente a comportarte de forma amable con ella aun así mientras restregabas tu cuerpo con un paño jabonoso, notando que la joven intrusa tenía toda su atención en ti, pero su mirada lucia lejana, como si su cabeza estuviese en otro lugar...

-…¿Pasa algo?

Ella casi salto en su sitio al escuchar tu voz tras varios minutos de silencio. No habías podido evitar preguntarle aun corriendo el riesgo de que se quedara por más tiempo junto a ti, no cuando la curiosidad era una de tus debilidades... Ademas... Dejando de lado sus arranques acosadores obsesivos... Mikasa Ackerman era en realidad una jovencita amable.

-T-Taichō...- levantaste una ceja al escuchar a la joven soldado prodigio tartamudear, evitando mirarte.

-Luces inquieta.- afirmaste casi de forma maternal, quitándote el jabón con el agua de la bañera, olvidando tu molestia con ella. De cierta forma, ella te recordaba un poco a tu hermana menor, quien debía tener su edad justo ahora. -Sea lo que sea, puedes decírmelo. No es como si no supiese ya todo lo que Levi sabe de ti y de tus amigos.-

Ella tardó un largo minuto en responder, primero sorprendida ante la mención de haber sido nombrada por su cuasiarchienemigo, y luego como si hubiese estado decidiendo, pensando bien lo que debía hacer y que palabras debía usar antes de arrodillarse frente a la bañera, mirando hacia el suelo.

-Yo... Siento mucho lo que pasó en la última expedición...

Vaya. Eso no te lo esperabas. Abriste los ojos y miraste como Mikasa bajaba un poco más la cabeza, demasiado apenada como para mirar a otro lado que no fuese la pared, hundiendo un poco el rostro contra su bufanda roja.

-¿Qué?- preguntaste, completamente confundida. -¿Por qué estas pidiendo disculpas?-

-Fue mi culpa que Levi-Heichō terminase herido...- respondió en voz baja, arrepentida, y entonces lo entendiste. -Ahora él es incapaz de luchar y usted... He pensado mucho desde ese día sobre qué hubiese pasado si las cosas no hubiesen salido tan bien, Taichō. Usted y el niño se hubiesen quedado solos… Yo-…-

-No hay nada que perdonar.- repentinamente te levantaste del agua, sacando el tapón de la bañera antes de tomar la toalla colgada en una de las paredes, sin mirarla, sin subir ni bajar la voz. -Él solo hizo lo que tenía que hacer y gracias a ello ambos están vivos y aquí.-

-Pero Taichō, en ninguna parte dice que debemos cuidar de los demás soldados. Su único trabajo era cuidar de Eren y yo solo estorbe.- Mikasa se levantó mientras tu salías de la bañera, secándote. -De no haber sido por mí, él podría ser capaz de luchar ahora. Incluso pudo haber muerto por habernos salvado... Y uste-...- De nuevo la interrumpiste, esta vez con una mirada, acallándola por completo.

-Si Armin y Eren estuviesen en peligro y tuvieses una pequeña oportunidad de salvarles a ambos a cambio de arriesgarlo todo... ¿Lo intentarías?

Mientras te envolvías con la toalla y caminabas hacia la habitación, la soldado te siguió en silencio, tres pasos tras de ti, hasta que se detuvo al escuchar tu pregunta, en el marco de la puerta. Tú la miraste por el rabillo del ojo, tomando un camisón blanco de la mesa de noche, vistiéndote con parsimonia mientras ella parecía luchar consigo misma para conseguir una respuesta a aquel planteamiento tuyo. Si sus dos preciados compañeros estuviesen en peligro...

-...No me importaría dar mi vida para cuidar de ellos. Son mi única familia ahora... ¡Pero para Levi-Heichō la prioridad debía ser regresar junto a usted, no sacrificarse por extraños como nosotros!-

-Esa es la diferencia entre Levi y yo, Mikasa.

Sus ojos grises como metal fundido se quedaron paralizados sobre ti mientras soltabas el moño en tu cabello, dejándolo caer sobre tus hombros, este habiendo comenzado a crecer con el tiempo sin perder su forma.

-Levi siempre luce frío y desalmado, incluso aterrador. Cuando lo conocí, siempre pensé que no era más que un enano maniático y sin corazón que no sabía lo que significaba tener algo que no querías perder...- mascullaste mientras tomabas tu peine y cepillabas tu cabello lentamente, mirando el reflejo de la joven en el espejo. -Pero cuando comencé a conocerlo, descubrí que en realidad es alguien demasiado _amable_... Mucho mas amable que yo. Siempre lucha con toda su fuerza para evitar arriesgar de forma innecesaria a sus subordinados, no permite que las muertes de sus camaradas sean en vano y jamás, jamás duda en arriesgarlo todo por algo en lo que cree.

»Yo que solo pensaba en mis propios sueños y en mis seres queridos, me di cuenta de lo egoísta e infantil que era en comparación a él, que a pesar de haber perdido tanto y a tantos sigue luchando incansable, sin perder ni por un instante la fe... Mirando hacia adelante.- Una sonrisa triste recorrió tu rostro mientras decías aquello, recordando el comienzo de todo, cuando no eras más que una quinceañera ingenua e inmadura que no conocía el realmente lo que significaba el sacrificio. -A diferencia de mí que poco me importaba lo demás mientras mis compañeros estuviesen a salvo, él nunca deja a nadie atrás, tanto sea de su agrado como que no lo sea... Y supongo que es esa una de las razones por las que caí enamorada de él.-

La soldado prodigio se mantuvo mirándote en silencio, casi como si intentase comprender lo que decías. Tu solo atinaste a dejar el cepillo sobre la mesa, observando la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana... Pensando...

-Sé que a Levi poco le importa arriesgar su vida y le admiro por eso. Estoy casi segura de que en la balanza yo soy menos importante acabar con los titanes, y estoy orgullosa de ello. Sé que un día él podría simplemente no regresar, y estoy lista para ello. Pero sigo siendo alguien egoísta, y mientras tenga poder para hacer algo, lo que sea, **_daré mi vida por mantenerlo vivo_**… Y si un día él llega a irse, yo ya no tendre razon para seguir aqui.

Mikasa no supo que responder, mirándote de una forma extraña... Como si fueses algo increíble, te pareció. Pasaron los minutos en total silencio y eventualmente se excusó para irse a dormir, dándote una reverencia para tu sorpresa antes de hacer un ligero ruido al cerrar la puerta. Tú suspiraste, rascándote la cabeza ante su extraño comportamiento...

_"A veces me recuerda un poco a…"_

Detuviste la línea de tus pensamientos, girándote en tu sitio. -Las personas más raras... Al parecer también son las más amables.- susurraste, y caminaste hacia el closet, abriendo las puertas de par en par, observando el pequeño ovillo en el que el Lance Corporal se había convertido en el fondo, tú sonriéndole divertida desde tu altura. -¿O no, Levi?-

-Tch... ¿Cada cuantos siglos limpias esta mierda, mocosa? Está llena de polvo también. Asqueroso.- gruño, levantándose de su escondite mientras tu reías por lo bajo. Habías notado que aún permanecía allí cuando un leve estornudo había acompañado el sonido de la puerta cerrándose cuando Mikasa se había retirado. Enano tonto. Extendiste una mano hacia el sin dejar de sonreír, recibiendo una mirada que hubiese congelado de miedo al joven Eren Jäger pero que a ti, de tanto verla, ya solo te resultaba graciosa, incluso tierna, mientras tomaba tu mano y se levantaba con tu ayuda... –Eres una mocosa idiota…

Abrazándote contra él, como si necesitase hacerlo para respirar, apenas tuvo la oportunidad.

-_Yo jamás te sacrificaría por nada..._- lo escuchaste susurrar contra tu oído mientras te estrechaba contra el con necesidad, su tono profundo dejándote ver que hablaba en serio. **_-...Ni siquiera por la humanidad, Diamant D'Hiver..._**-

Tus ojos se abrieron de par en al verte contra su cuerpo, sintiéndolo temblar suavemente por un segundo antes de que, sin previo aviso, comenzase a besar tu cuello. -L-Levi...-

-Tenlo por seguro... Que para mí, eres más importante que cualquier promesa... Que cualquier estúpido sueño.- susurro, y sus manos se sujetaron a tu ropa, casi desesperado... Vehemente. -...Nunca, jamás lo olvides.-

Y sin dejarte decir mucho más, rasgo el camisón que cubría tu cuerpo y te recostó en la cama, retomando sus planes para esa noche.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Muchas gracias por leer y perdón por **_lo malo y por la tardanza de milenios T_T_**! Por favor, si te gusto, si no te gusto, si lo odiaste, si quieres otro capitulo, si tienes una sugerencia para el siguiente capitulo, si crees que merezco morir... POR FAVOR **deja un review, sigue o deja de favorita la historia o a mi, la escritora**. Eso me ayudaría mucho.

Kurenai Lukia


	7. Fotografia

¡Un pequeño drabble sorpresa (para que el drama siga)!

Muchas gracias a:

**Atzuko-san **

**D-Henderwhore **

**Koisshi Saotome**

**Gii-chan**

**srayt**

**Cloud-bell**

Y gracias por darle favorito y a seguir 8D

**_ACLARANDO CLARESAS CLARAMENTE (?):_**

"_blablabla_" **son pensamientos**

-blblblblaaaa**- son dialogos**

-... fue a casa de pedro.- **están diciendo el nombre del lector.**

Espero les guste este capitulo!

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki No Kyojin NO ES MIO, es de Hajime Isayama!

**Advertencia: Lenguaje Vulgar, MUY posible OOC y Contenido Sexual Explicito.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fotografía**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La expresión que había en el rostro de Levi era digna de un poema mientras observaba al hombre frente a ustedes preparar aquel enorme y extraño aparato, montándolo sobre un trípode, calibrándola y perdiéndose debajo de la manta obscura que tenía detrás. Él no parecía nada convencido de aquello que veía, mostrándolo abiertamente con su evidente mal humor, cruzándose de brazos.

-Repíteme que demonios estamos haciendo aquí.- Mascullo, interrumpiendo tu labor de arreglar uno de los voladillos en el vestido amarillo crema con el que habías vestido a Dánae, girándote a verlo.

-Vinimos a tomarnos una fotografía.- respondiste divertida, recibiendo una mirada de odio de parte de tu esposo.

-¿…Y porque demonios vamos a tomarnos una fotografía cuando soy uno de los más buscados por la corona?

Sonreíste cansada mientras soltabas un suspiro, pensando en que ya era la quinta vez que preguntaba aquello. –Quiero hacer algo con esa fotografía.- explicaste mientras enderezabas un poco la corbata negra que sustituía por la ocasión al cravat en su cuello. Vestido elegantemente con la versión de gala del uniforme de la Legión de Exploración, la chaqueta larga y negra con insignias y medallas adornando la tela, guantes blancos como su camisa con el anillo negro en su dedo por encima de la tela y el cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, te mando una mirada de pocos amigos sujetando entre sus brazos a su hija. Admitías que estando de esa forma resultaba jodidamente irresistible.

Y al parecer él pensaba lo mismo de ti. Con cuidado de no estrechar a Dánae entre los cuerpos de ambos se acercó a ti y deposito un suave beso sobre tus labios pintados en carmín, haciéndote sonrojar ligeramente por no haberlo esperado. Cuando él deseaba algo de afecto o si creía que lucias bien casi siempre te lo demostraba con un beso inesperado, casto y a veces nervioso, casi como un niño tímido que deseaba ser consentido…

-Luces muy apuesto, Levi.- sonreíste dulce mientras te alejabas un par de pasos, observando el adorable cuadro que hacían él y Dánae en sus brazos, dormitando. –Ambos lucen perfectos.-

-Tch.- Los ojos grises del mayor se movieron a un lado, tímidos. –Tú tampoco luces mal…- Afirmo, haciendo que te mirases confundida. No lucias realmente especial según tú misma, llevabas también el uniforme de gala con tus respectivas medallas, una larga falda blanca como los pantalones de Levi, zapatillas de tacón pequeño marrones y la faja de tu cintura junto los cinturones del torso y la cintura, tu camisa negra y una corbata blanca en tu cuello sustituyendo los pañuelos que siempre llevabas, tus manos cubiertas con guantes negros, el anillo de cristal por encima de la tela igualmente. Tu cabello había crecido en aquellos nueve meses de embarazo, cayendo largo hasta los omóplatos, de nuevo suave y brillante como cuando eras una novata. Sin darte cuenta, siempre te vestías en una versión de negativo a como él lo hacía.

-Ya está todo listo, señores.- el camarógrafo salió de debajo de la cortina, mirándolos con una sonrisa amable e interrumpiendo el momento. –Por favor, en sus posiciones.-

Ambos asintieron, el moreno te entrego a Dánae y tú caminaste hasta sentarte en la bonita silla de madera que el camarógrafo había dispuesto para ti –insistencia de Levi para que estuvieses más abajo que él-, colocando a la niña de forma que la cámara también captase su rostro. Unos segundos después sentiste una mano cálida sobre tu hombro cuando él se irguió a tu derecha. Se suponía que debía sujetar la silla...

-Muy bien, ahora miren a la cámara y no se muevan hasta que se los diga.-

Una luz cegadora salió de la cámara un rato después. El hombre salió de debajo de la cortina, luciendo inconforme.

-Disculpen, pero sería bueno que el señor se relajara un poco más… Luce algo… extraño.

Girándote y levantando la vista hacia él, constataste que efectivamente Levi lucía una expresión forzada, intimidante incluso; como si en cualquier momento fuese a sacar un cuchillo para ir a apuñalar la cámara. Una expresión similar a la que le habías visto llevar en esa fotografía que tenía junto a Farlan Church e Isabel Magnolia. A él _**no**_ le agradaban las fotografías.

-¿Estas insinuando que no te gusta mi rostro, pedazo de mierd-…? ¡...!- Levi intento responderle, su expresión volviéndose aún más aterradora antes de que le estampases una de tus manos contra su boca acallándolo cuando Dánae comenzó a sonreír. Con unos cuatro meses de edad, habías comprobado que efectivamente la niña sabía identificar las groserías de su padre.

-¡E-está bien! ¡Por favor intente tomarnos otra! Solo estamos algo nerviosos…- te excusaste y tomaste a tu esposo por su corbata, halándolo hacia abajo para acercarlo a tu rostro. -¡Él solo quiere decir que te relajes, Levi! No tienes que asustarlo.- lo reprendiste en susurros tensos. –Ya relájate y cambia un poco el rostro.-

El Lance Corporal te miro como si estuviese fastidiado de tus estupideces. –Esta es la única cara que tengo, idiota. ¿Cómo demonios sugieres que la cambie?-

Bufaste cansada. ¿En verdad serias capaz de salir cuerda de allí? Te mantuviste pensando en la respuesta para su exigencia hasta que de pronto le clavaste la mirada, sonriéndole radiante.

-¡Acércate!- le pediste, y cuando lo hizo estampaste un beso sobre sus labios, sorprendiéndolo y alejándote antes de que pudiese ser capaz de siquiera reaccionar.

_-Te amamos._- susurraste con los ojos brillantes, notando como sus ojos se abrían asombrados por alguna razón antes de que te giraras hacia el camarógrafo. –Ya estamos listos.

Unos segundos después, de nuevo la luz cegadora se disparó hacia ustedes.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Sereno, altivo, poderoso y confiado, casi como si fuese un ser no terrenal, una suave y casi imperceptible sonrisa saliendo de sus labios mientras los ojos grises se clavaban en la cámara y su mano sujetaba tu hombro, posesivo, protector. La expresión de Levi en la fotografía te dejo sin palabras, tan radiante que sentiste que Dánae y tu habían sido opacadas por su presencia en la fotografía.

-Tch. ¿Acaso me veo mal?

Dejaste las dos fotografías sobre la mesa mientras buscabas algo en el interior de tu chaqueta. –Tu expresión… No fue solo porque te bese… Solo me pregunto en que estabas pensando…-

Él tardo un largo minuto en responder, picando suavemente con su dedo una de las mejillas infladas y tiernas de Dánae, observando curioso como ella lo miraba de regreso con los ojos ligeramente desenfocados, moviendo sus manitas hasta sujetar su dedo, sin soltarlo. Le habías escuchado decir que comenzaba a adoptar ciertas expresiones faciales tuyas.

-…Solo pensaba que soy afortunado.- Tu mirada se clavó en él, pero no te la devolvió, sino que continuo observando como la bebé sujetaba su dedo con fuerza. –Diez años atrás jamás me hubiese siquiera imaginado estar así como estamos ahora. Jamás hubiese siquiera soñado el tenerte a ti y a Dánae...-

Conmovida por sus palabras, sonreíste suavemente y terminaste de sacar aquello que habías buscado en tu chaqueta, tomando la fotografía más pequeña de las dos que te habían entregado, recibiendo la mirada curiosa de tu esposo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Ya lo veras.

Unos minutos después, protegida dentro de un cristal, la versión pequeña de la fotografía yacía dentro del collar portafotos que habías comprado tiempo atrás, mientras aun estabas con tus hermanos. Te acercaste a Levi y dejaste el collar sobre su mano, mostrándole el grabado en la plata, un par de alas en relieve, y la fotografía de los tres dentro del dije.

-La fotografía grande la conservare yo.- explicaste antes de cerrar el dije, tomando la fotografía grande y guardándola en el interior de tu chaqueta antes de sujetar el collar por la cadena y ponérsela a él en el cuello. –Esta es para ti. Feliz cumpleaños.-

Levi te miro de una forma que no supiste reconocer por un rato mientras tú le sonreías, tomando el dije con su mano, mirándolo por un segundo y volviendo a mirarte a ti. Efectivamente, era la tarde del veinticinco de Diciembre y al parecer él lo había olvidado por completo. Estaba allí contigo solo porque su equipo y él habían pasado cerca del camino y había aprovechado la oportunidad para llegar a verlas a ti y a Dánae. Probablemente para el día siguiente tendrían que partir y no sabías cuando volverías a verlo.

-Tch…- chasqueo la lengua, y por un minuto notaste como el hielo en su mirada parecía derretirse, sujetando tu muñeca y halándote para que te sentaras en una de sus piernas, sujetando a la bebé con su otro brazo mientras acariciaba tu espalda, acercando su rostro al tuyo. –Eres una tonta…-

Rodeando su cuello con tus brazos con aire juguetón, te acercaste y arreglaste su cabello aun peinado hacia atrás, regresándolo a su estilo original antes de besarlo, escuchándolo suspirar contra tu boca, contento. –Al menos podrías decir que me amas en vez de insultarme…-

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y cálidas ante ello, mientras tú te separabas y le sonreías. Él jamás te había dicho claramente, sin recato o disfraz alguno, que te amaba. No eras idiota para no haberte dado cuenta de ello antes, pero tú lo sabias, sabías que te amaba… Tanto como tú lo amabas a él.

-Tú me lo has dado _**todo**_.- afirmo con convicción, sus mejillas encendiéndose aún más, pero sin apartar sus orbes plateadas de las tuyas. –...Juro que algún día voy a devolvértelo todo y aun mas, Diamant D'Hiver… Incluso si tengo que darte mi vida.-

Mientras él sujetaba tu nuca y te inclinaba para que volvieses a besarle, tu corazón se estremeció dentro de tu pecho por alguna razón gracias a esas palabras. Dánae, aun cuando nunca lloraba cuando estaba entre los brazos de Levi, repentinamente comenzó a llorar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer! Por favor, si te gusto, si no te gusto, si lo odiaste, si quieres otro capitulo, si tienes una sugerencia para el siguiente capitulo, si crees que merezco morir... POR FAVOR <strong>deja un review, sigue o deja de favorita la historia o a mi, la escritora<strong>. Eso me ayudaría mucho.

Kurenai Lukia


	8. El Tigre y el Águila

_Yo solo tengo que decir que mis desvarios aun no acaban, prepare yourself! 8D_

**_Muchas Gracias a:_**

**_ElizabethJaeger _**

**_ATZUKO-SAN _**

**_Koisshi Saotome Ackerman_**

**_ .Akatsuki _**

**_Gaby93Gaby _**

**_UntouchableBerserk _**

**_Yue _**

**_srayt_**

**_Y a toda la gente buena que deja favoritos y follows :)_**

**_ACLARANDO__ CLARESAS CLARAMENTE (?):_**

_"blablabla"_ **son pensamientos**

-blblblblaaaa**- son dialogos**

-..., fue a casa de pedro.- **estan diciendo el nombre o el apellido del lector.**

_"-jhjklla-"_** flashback**

Espero les guste este capitulo!

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki No Kyojin NO ES MIO, es de Hajime Isayama!

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje Vulgar, OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

La primera vez que él vio a _esa persona_ fue cuando apenas había sido nombrado Capitán del recién formado Equipo de Operaciones Especiales de la Legión de Exploración. Para ese momento, ella solo contaba con unos escasos catorce años de edad, cuando él en cambio tenía unos veintiocho.

La hija de esa misma persona, Dánae, en el futuro luciría casi igual que _ella_ en aquel tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**El Tigre y El Águila**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Él había ido a acompañar a Erwin Smith, el relativamente novato Comandante de la Legión de Exploración en una reunión con su antecesor, Keith Shardis, quien en aquel entonces era el jefe de instructores en la academia de cadetes. El Comandante había ido en busca de asesoramiento y la reunión se estaba volviendo tan larga y aburrida que Levi simplemente había decidido que podía utilizar mejor el tiempo dando una vuelta por el terreno que seguir escuchando como esos dos discutían cosas que él no terminaba de comprender. Después de todo él solo era un matón y aun no entendía de diplomacia y estrategia, solo de lucha y supervivencia.<p>

De no haber sido por la confesión que _esa persona _le había hecho antes de morir, él jamás hubiese podido recordar aquello. Aun cuando ella misma no era capaz de recordarlo, él si era capaz de remembrar el momento exacto en que sus ojos se posaron en la figura que pronto se volvería familiar aquella noche, mientras ella salía del comedor acompañada por otros cinco muchachos que también se volverían conocidos para él más adelante, todos conversando trivialidades. Al principio no le había llamado la atención aquel grupo de mocosos escandalosos, planificando sus actividades del día siguiente al pasar tras sus espaldas mientras él continuaba su aburrido paseo por el árido patio de entrenamiento… Pero como si algo hubiese confabulado para que él ralentizase el paso, logró captar el sonido seco de un golpe entre dos cuerpos.

-Wow, ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, Isaías?- Escuchó a uno de los jóvenes reclamar, girándose para mirar por sobre el hombro al notar que un séptimo mocoso se abría paso rudamente entre el grupo de jóvenes, empujando a uno de ellos, un alto y desgarbado rubio, hasta hacerlo tambalear.

-Tch, como si valiese la pena pedirles permiso o disculpas a un grupo de ineptos como ustedes.

A pesar de que era relativamente más pequeño que los otros varones, el séptimo muchacho continuó abriéndose paso rudamente hacia el comedor. O al menos eso intentó hacer antes de que un segundo rubio, gemelo del primero al parecer, le sujetara de la camisa y sin mucho esfuerzo lo levantara en el aire hasta tenerlo cara a cara, una sonrisa torcida recorriendo su rostro.

Levi se limitó a observar desde la distancia. Tiempo después, ese muchacho de nombre Isaías había terminado uniéndose junto a los seis mejores de aquel año a la Legión de Exploración. También había sido el primero en morir en su primera expedición.

-¿Aun molesto porque quedaste fuera del top diez, Isa-chan?- canturreó burlonamente mientras el otro muchacho intentaba zafarse del agarre en el cuello de su camiseta. –Los instructores deben saber bien que los debiluchos suicidas no merecen ocupar el puesto de alguien que si podría aprovecharlo bien.-

-¡Tsk! ¡Querrás decir alguien que solo desperdiciara su fuerza corrompiéndose y pudriéndose en su propia estupidez como todos los demás en la Policía Militar! Así como ustedes planean hacer…-

-¡¿Qué mierda dijiste?!- El rubio, con un pañuelo rojo en el cuello, soltó un lado de la ropa y se disponía a lanzarle un puñetazo al rostro cuando una tercera voz se elevó entre ellos.

-Detente, Lucius.

El rubio frunció ligeramente el ceño, deteniendo sus planes de golpearlo mientras dirigía la mirada hacia la única chica del grupo, al igual que lo hacían los otros hombres, incluyendo a Levi. -¿_Snezhinka_?-

-Suéltalo.

Tras un minuto, el chico de cabello rubio chasqueó la lengua y prácticamente lanzó al muchacho contra el suelo, haciéndolo levantar una nube de polvo que le causó tos.

-Adelántense a sus dormitorios, mañana tenemos que madrugar.- fue la siguiente orden de la única chica del grupo. El mocoso del pañuelo rojo en el cuello chasqueando la lengua de nuevo mientras se daba media vuelta sobre sus tobillos junto con sus demás compañeros, todos inconscientes de ser víctimas del escrutinio curioso del soldado de la Legión de Exploración.

–Keh, parece que te has salvado esta vez, Isa-chan.- fue lo último que gruñó "Lucius" antes de hacerle señas a los demás jóvenes, quienes se despidieron de la chica con palmadas en los hombros, brazos y espalda antes de alejarse, perdiéndose de la vista de Levi tras un segundo. Isaías comenzaba a levantarse del suelo cuando notó a la figura femenina y menuda a su lado, mirándolo desde arriba, prácticamente por sobre el hombro… Fría como un tempano de hielo.

-¿Continuaras molestándonos incluso un día antes de la graduación, Isaías?

El recién nombrado Capitán comenzó a detallarla mientras escuchaba su voz. Era una chica pequeña, su cuerpo lucía demasiado delgado y poco desarrollado bajo los holgados pantalones de mezclilla negra con corte masculino y la camisa blanca que era sujetada con una floja correa de cuero alrededor de la cintura. Llevaba además el cabello atado en una larga trenza que le llegaba igualmente a la cintura junto a dos mechones de cabello de la misma longitud que caían suelto a los lados de su rostro, aun de facciones aniñadas. Lo primero que llegó a la mente de Levi para compararla fue una muñeca de cristal.

-Che.- el muchacho de cabello liso y negro lanzó un escupitajo a un lado, sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la niña, que ni se inmutaba de ello. –Todos aquí los admiran por ser los más fuertes, los llenan de alabanzas y los tratan de la forma más hipócrita… Pero yo no pienso seguirles la corriente ni a ellos y menos voy a callarme lo que opino de ustedes aunque ya nos vayamos a graduar. Ustedes no son más que una banda de idiotas que solo usan sus fuerzas para...-

-"Cumplir nuestros deseos egoístas".- la jovencita soltó un suspiro, casi como si estuviese cansada. –Llevas repitiendo esa misma frase desde que comenzamos el entrenamiento, Isaías Kerbs. Al menos podrías cambiarle algunas palabras, ¿No crees?-

-Maldita arrogante.- fue la respuesta de Isaías, frunciéndole el ceño en respuesta. –Ahora comienzo a creer que realmente pertenecen a la Policía Militar, después de todo allí es donde se reúnen todos los cobardes, inconscientes, egoístas y conformistas como tus amigos y tú.-

-Si, si. ¿Ya terminaste? En verdad tengo sueño.- haciendo un gesto con la mano, ella se dio media vuelta en sus talones, pasándose una mano por el cabello mientras daba los primeros pasos para alejarse. –Buenas noch-…-

-¡Ya déjate de idioteces y únete a la Legión de Exploración!

Halando repentinamente de la muñeca de la niña, el muchacho la hizo detenerse y girarse de regreso hacia él.

-…Tu eres la líder de esa banda, tus amigos te seguirán a donde tu vayas. ¡Y además eres la soldado más fuerte que he visto jamás!- Levi pudo notar desde su distancia como los ojos de la niña se abrían de par en par ante las palabras del tal Isaías, quien acercó su rostro al de ella, demostrándole que le sacaba al menos una cabeza de altura. -Solo tienes que quitarte esa venda de los ojos y brindarle tu fuerza a la humanidad. ¿O es que no lo sientes…? La podredumbre dentro de estos muros.-

Por largos minutos, la niña cuyo nombre no conocía mantuvo la mirada dentro de los ojos obscuros de su compañero, quien la miraba casi implorante. Levi ahora era capaz de entender de qué iba todo aquel embrollo…

_"Esa niña… ¿En verdad es la cadete más fuerte de este año?"_ Aquello era imposible de creer, su apariencia era demasiado débil...

_Pero…_

-…¡Tsk!

Repentinamente la muchacha haló de la mano que la sujetaba, haciendo que Isaías se tambalease por un segundo, tiempo suficiente para que la niña, menuda como lucía, lo levantara en el aire hasta que sus pies estuvieron a al menos quince centímetros del suelo.

_Él no creía en las apariencias._

-¿Realmente luzco como que me importa la humanidad, Isaias?- casi siseando como una cascabel, la muchacha apenas si se inmuto de la forma en que este le clavaba las uñas en las manos en un intento de hacerla soltarlo. –Creo que quien debe quitarse la venda eres tú y darte cuenta de lo estúpido que es tu ideal de salvar a una raza tan de mierda como lo es la humanidad.-

-…¡¿Q-que demonios… Estas diciendo?!

-Lo que escuchaste, imbécil. La humanidad no vale una mierda. ¿Qué puede valer un grupo de seres capaces de matarse entre ellos por un simple objeto, hacer la vida de otro un infierno o quitarle la vida al otro solo por venganza o incluso placer?... ¿En verdad esos suicidas y tú están arriesgando sus vidas por ese tipo de monstruos? ¿En verdad siquiera piensas que yo arriesgaría la vida de mis amigos, la seguridad de mi familia y mi propia vida por algo tan hipócrita? ¡No me hagas reír!

Sin ninguna delicadeza, soltó a su compañero y le dejó caer al suelo, mirándolo con los ojos encendidos en una gélida ira mientras ponía un pie sobre su pecho, manteniéndolo contra la tierra con expresión inmutable.

-…A ninguno de nosotros nos importa un maldito rábano el Rey, los civiles o esa "libertad" que los suicidas de la Legión desean. Mientras nuestras familias y nosotros estemos a salvo, la humanidad puede extinguirse por completo. ¡No pienso gastar mis fuerzas en ellos!

-Me pregunto cuántas personas habrán en el mundo que deseen exactamente lo mismo para ti.

Una tercera voz se alzó en el aire… Y lo siguiente que la muchacha pudo sentir fue un puñetazo directo a la boca del estómago.

"_Una chica como esta debe ser **especial de alguna forma** si fue elegida como la numero uno a pesar de lucir como una jodida bebé. Y en este momento necesitamos este tipo de personas especiales en la Legión."_

Completamente inmutable, Levi observó como la chiquilla escupía saliva en la tierra, llevándose las manos al estómago mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento que él le había sacado con su puñetazo entre gemidos ahogados, los ojos abiertos de par en par y las pupilas contraídas por la sorpresa y la desesperación por otra bocanada de aire.

¿Qué había pasado? En cuanto su cerebro terminaba de procesar todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor y fue capaz de recuperar el aliento, una patada en el pecho la empujó dolorosamente contra la tierra, sacándole un gemido.

-Si hay algo que odio además de los bastardos de la Policía Militar, son a los bastardos con potencial que se unen a la Policía Militar por mera comodidad… Basura como tú lo que necesita es una buena lección para que la mierda en su cerebro se acomode y comprendan la jodida situación de la humanidad en este instante.

-¡GAH!- Como si no fuese más que un tronco seco, Levi pateó el costado de la chica con el empeine de su píe, haciéndola rodar en la tierra al menos unas cinco veces antes de caer boca abajo, gimiendo de dolor puro. Su primer instinto tras aquello fue intentar levantarse y enfrentar a quien sea que le estaba agrediendo, pero apenas había logrado levantarse algunos centímetros del piso con sus codos cuando un tercer golpe en su espalda le arranco un grito, habiéndola pateado desde arriba con el talón, incrustándole el sólido tacón de la bota militar en la carne de la espalda y empujándola violentamente contra el piso de nuevo.

-La gente que cree que la humanidad está bien como está ahora no son más que imbéciles desde mi punto de vista. Están seguros de que como esos tres muros están allí nada malo ocurrirá y viviremos en paz por siempre… Apenas y son capaces de recordar que a solo un par de bloques hay unos malditos monstruos que no tendrían que hacer ni el menor esfuerzo por tomarlos a ellos y a sus familias y devorarlos como simples pedazos de pan…

De nuevo volvió a patear su costado, haciéndola caer boca arriba en el piso antes de comenzar a patearle el abdomen, el tórax, los costados y el pecho, jamás tocando su rostro por una razón que ni él mismo comprendía. La muchacha a su vez gemía con un dolor indescriptible a cada golpe, intentando verle el rostro a su agresor mientras la pateaba, pero este era cubierto por las sombras que el flequillo negro y la luna tras su cabeza le otorgaban, apenas llegando a ver cierta insignia sobre su pecho mientras el hombre se cernía sobre ella.

Las alas de la libertad.

-Y lo que me molesta más es que _los más aptos para matar a los titanes, son los que eligen llevar la buena vida… En vez de proteger a los débiles, a los que no son capaces de luchar._

De nuevo los ojos grandes de la niña se abrieron de golpe, sintiendo como su asaltante detenía los golpes antes de dejar el pie sobre su pecho. Ella aún era incapaz de observar su rostro, e Isaías había huido cobardemente al ver el primer golpe que le habían dado.

La muchacha solo pudo jadear agitadamente contra el suelo, su cabeza cayendo hacia un lado, bajo la cortina de cabellos que se habían escapado de su trenza mientras aún era víctima del escrutinio de aquel hombre. No dijo absolutamente nada por más de un minuto.

-..Tch.

Dándole una última patada que la hizo besar la tierra entre otra tanda de jadeos asfixiados, se dijo a si mismo que era suficiente antes de darse la vuelta. No fuese a ocurrir un conflicto porque un soldado de alto rango había golpeado a un cadete sin un verdadero motivo –a pesar de que, para él, si era un buen motivo para sacarle la mierda-.

-…Aunque tal vez tu y tus amigos no son realmente lo suficientemente fuertes como para unirse a la Legión de Exploración. Si, al parecer es mejor para tu vida quedarte dentro de los muros junto al resto del débil ganado.

El silencio continuó. Cerrando los ojos por más tiempo de lo que requeriría un pestañeo común, Levi terminó de darse la vuelta, comenzando a caminar. Que pérdida de tiemp-…

-Yo… Soy fuerte…

Por un segundo creyó haber imaginado aquella voz, ahogada y cansada, deteniendo su paso y dejando ver, apenas por un segundo, algo parecido a la sorpresa en su siempre gélida expresión.

-…No-nosotros… ¡Somos fuertes…!- Lentamente giró su rostro hasta mirar por encima de su hombro hacia atrás. Encontrándose con la imagen de aquella niña que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas levantarse del suelo.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que llamó aún más su atención.

El brillo ardiente dentro de aquellos ojos fieros de la jovencita, clavados en él mientras enterraba las uñas en la tierra. Un incendio gélido e hirviente al mismo tiempo, tan temible y a la vez tan hermoso, que hizo al corazón de Levi estremecerse dentro de su pecho.

-**…****_**¡**Mas… Fuertes que tú!_**

Mientras ella lograba levantarse del suelo y se abalanzaba hacia él, fue capaz de recordar a cierto animal del cual Hange Zoë le había hablado alguna vez. Un felino, al igual que los gatos comunes, pero mucho más grande, imponente y poderoso que eso. De apariencia elegante y hermosa, capaz de matar a su presa con extrema facilidad…

Si él hubiese tenido que comparar a aquella persona en ese momento con un animal, sin duda hubiese elegido a ese felino. El Tigre. Una tigresa herida y furiosa, que intentaba atacar a su enemigo con toda su fuerza…

-…Y te lo voy a demostrar…

…Y que al final solo lograba acercarse un poco antes de tambalearse y desplomarse, rugiendo una amenaza impotente antes de sucumbir, siendo solo capaz de observar como aquel que le había vejado y humillado ahora se daba media vuelta, alejándose y mostrandole aquellas majestuosas alas en su espalda como recordatorio de que él estaba **_a otra altura_**.

Tiempo después, Levi había sido capaz de olvidar aquel evento, de olvidar el rostro, la figura, incluso las palabras de aquella niña… Pero nunca fue capaz de olvidar aquella mirada.

La mirada de alguien que aun siendo pisoteado, iba a levantarse. Alguien que a pesar de estar en lo más bajo, miraba siempre hacia arriba y adelante, que afilaba sus garras y colmillos y tomaba impulso para atacar cuantas veces tuviese que hacerlo, dispuesta a lo que fuera por cumplir su cometido.

La mirada que terminaría de robarse su corazón un tiempo después, durante la primera expedición de esa misma chica, la misma mirada que ella le había dedicado a Kenny Ackerman antes de dispararle en la cabeza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer. Por favor, si te gusto, si no te gusto, si lo odiaste, si quieres otro capitulo, si tienes una sugerencia para el siguiente capitulo, si crees que merezco morir... POR FAVOR <strong>deja un review, sigue o deja de favorita la historia o a mi, la escritora<strong>. Eso me ayudaría mucho.

Kurenai Lukia


End file.
